Ninja of the Seven Seas
by BlackDevil1942
Summary: Naruto AU Old Fanfic I experimented with when I started out Full Summary inside, Rated M for explicit scenes later on
1. Prologue

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Intro

Hello and thank you for reading this fan fic of the Naruto series, in this intro I will be going over some minor details and information. First, I apologise to anyone who is doing or has done a similar Fanfic or even drawing/comic, I didn't know.  
Second, This is in no way related to POC (Pirates of the Caribbean) or One Piece; this is just pure Naruto and my idea of what it would be like in the 18th century.  
Third, This is a NaruHina for the most part, but it doesn't just focus on their point of view, other characters will be brought in as well.  
Fourth, Konoha=Pirates, Sand+Water=Government, Sound=badgood guy government (you know what I mean), Akastsuki=Pirates/Mercs.  
Fifth, this is not a project I will be dedicated to, School and job come first. I will make the chapters when I have free time or am in the mood.  
Sixth, there will be some lovey dovey stuff, but I'm going to try and put as much violence and suspense into it as much as possible.  
Finally, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any o Kishimoto's characters, any characters created are pyrely fictional and are in no way related to the original series, real life, or existing Fan fics/drawings/comics (as far I know). Thank you for your time and now onto Naruto.

Prologue

Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke were running down the street as fast as they could to the orphanage. Naruto was in the lead with two swords and holstered pistol, Sasuke right beside him with two pistols in hand and unsheathed sword, and Gaara on their flank with a rifle in his hand and two holstered pistols.

The attack had come out of no where. The pirates had come out of the fog and began bombarding the water village. The town was in ruins and most of the soldiers were dead or being treated for wounds. Naruto and co. Had been at the blacksmith when the attack came and bought whatever they could carry.

"We're almost there guys just around the corner" said Naruto the three of them double timed it. They came around the corner only to see the orphange a blaze.

No way, how could they be so heartless." Sobbed Sasuke, Naruto feel on his knees and began punching the road until he broke his knukle.

"We should look for survivors, maybe someone got out or survived the attack" said Gaara, Naruto nodded and they proceeded forward looking through the brush, trees any place they might of hidden. When they found nobody, the three began to cry.

Oh thank god, over here guys I found the boys" yelled Kakashi, the three boys turned to see ten to about fifteen other people. Kakashi and Inari were helping Iruka, the manager of the orphanage, keep his balance; while Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru began patrolling the area with their rifles and swords they had picked of dead pirates and soldiers. Asuma was conforting Kurenai while she cried. Three girls appeared as well, one had brown hair and had it in two buns, another had long light blond hair and in a large pony tail, and the last one had short brown hair looked to be a bit young and she seemed to be from the sand nation. The girl walked up to Gaara and began to cry into his chest.

"It's okay I'm here" he said conforting her. He wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her hair. Naruto and Sasuke had met this girl before, being Gaara's GF and all, her name was Matsuri or something. Naruto was happy to see so many pepole had survived including several soldiers, but he had lost his home and childhood friend.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud yip, he turned to see a three tailed fox ,about the size of a kitten, run and jump into his arms.

"Kyuubi you survived, Thank God" he said sobbing, Naruto was so relieved to find that his childhood friend was still alive. However, he knew that there was nothing left for anyone here, tommorow they would head out on a small boat to the sand village where all fifteen of them would plan their revenge against the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 1

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch. 1-Ambush

Naruto and kyuubi were walking in what remained of the water village's docks and found about 5 people waiting at the other end for their freighter. Naruto recognised only 2 of them as survivors from last night, the other three were two children, and a soldier chewing on a large tooth pick. Naruto walked towards the group and asked the soldier who he and the two children were.

"Lt. Genma Shiranui, I was in command of the defence unit, but as you already know, only two of my men survived. You must be that orphan with the infant nine tails for a pet?" he said.

"Yup, names Naruto Uzumaki. Who are the two kids?" Naruto asked.

"Well one of them is now an orphan, that little orange haired girl, and the other is the Third pirate lord's grandson. His uncle lives here." He answered.

"Are you serious? Why the hell haven't you had him and his uncle arrested?" Naruto yelled

"For what? Being related to a pirate? Sorry Kid doesn't work that way, besides it's not there fault they're related to a pirate; Hell some of my oldest friends are pirates and I was actually raised in Konoha" Genma said as he laughed, but Naruto couldn't believe his ears; a soldier that was actually born and raised in Konoha! He wasn't all that surprised though, Sasuke had originally lived in Konoha until his brother Itachi murdered their whole family. Sasuke was eventually deported here so that he could live in a safe environment. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Kyuubi tugging him in the direction of all the other 12 survivors, Gaara and Sasuke.

" 'bout time you should up. The boat could be here any minute." Naruto nagged.

"Sorry Kakashi held us up as usual." Sasuke complained.

" What? I was helping an old lady cross the street." Said Kakashi.

"Nice try, but everyone knows they're no old ladies left in the village alive" said Gaara.

"Ah crap you caught me. I was reading a book by the Hermit pirate." Kakashi said defeated.

"You mean that Icha Icha Paradise shit. God how can you read that Kakashi?" Iruka asked

"What? How can you say such a thing. Icha Icha is a book of romance, suspense, betrayal. It's the best bo-" Kakashi insisted

"Alright, alright we get it already. Your an old perv big deal." Kiba interupted, Kakashi glared at Kiba and said.

"Kiba?"

"Yes?" Kiba answered

"If you ever say that again I will make it my personal goal to see that you and your giant dog get thrown overboard on this voyage and fed to the SHARKS, understood?" Kakashi threatened

Yes sir, sorry sir, please don't eat me sir" kiba whimpered

"Good boy" said Kakashi, everyone then sat down and waited for the ship to arrive. They about 3 minutes before they saw it come around the cliff edge and everyone was happy to finally be leaving this place.  
Everyone boarded the ship and prepared to leave their home forever. Kiba was forced to put Akamaru in the storage area, because he was to large. Kiba protested, but eventually gave in, Kyuubi on the other hand stayed on Naruto's shoulder the entire time.

Naruto had known Kyuubi since the first day he came to the orphanage. He found Kyuubi about 9 years ago in the brush right beside the was alone and very young and had no family like Naruto. He asked Iruka if he could keep him and Iruka had said yes, so long as he had him checked at the vet. Kiba's mother told him he was safe, but he was also a special fox. Kyuubi was a nine tailed fox, Mrs. Inuzuka had explained to Naruto that nine tailed foxes are very rare, but they could be dangerous. However, so long as Naruto took care of him and treated him with decency and love Kyuubi would grow up fine. She also mentioned that once it started growing new tails it could decide how large it wants to grow. Naruto was so pleased to have finally have a companion he spend time with. Since that day they,ve been inseperable.  
9 years later Kyuubi is no bigger and has grown 1half tails since then, but everyone says he has three tails.

The days went by with little happening. Sasuke, practiced his blade man ship with Naruto and Genma, Gaara spent most of his time tunning and cleaning his gun to perfection or having some alone time with Matsuri. Kakashi did as expected, read his book. Kiba hung out with Akamaru and Kyuubi for most of the time. Inari spent time with his Granfather Tazuna observing the open sea and helpin the crew with the ship. Iruka looked after the orphan Moegi and helping her cope with the loss. Asuma and Kurenai spent time with their nephew Konohamaru, the boy who had a pirate lord for a grandfather, they played games and spent time with each other to help with the loss of the village. The two girls from the orphanage TenTen and Ino just sat around doing nothing. The two surviving soldiers hung out with the ship's marines. Everyone was pretty much occupied.  
One morning Naruto woke up early and decided to walk on deck with Kyuubi until Sasuke, Gaara or Genma woke up. He observed the calm morning sea. Several marines were smoking and checking the canons and observing the ocean for pirates or enemy ships. The helms man was steering the ship when he noticed naruto.

"Boy, you wanna learn how to steer a ship" he asked as he coughed

"Would I!" Naruto said, he grabbed the helm and steered it just as the helms man instructed. Eventually Naruto handed it back to him.

"Thanks Mister..."

"*cough* *cough* Gekko, Hayate*cough* Gekko" he replied

"Thanks Hayate. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

"No prob *cough*" he said, Naruto then looked out on the port side and saw a figure in the fog. He went to the first mate and pointed to the location. The firstmate looked through his telescope and his eyes widened and he began to ring the bell.

"BATTLE STATIONS, PIRATES OFF THE PORT STERN" He yelled, Naruto went white and ran for his weapons and the others.

Helms woman Sakura Haruno was steering the ship towards the small water freighter in the blanket of the fog, when suddenly she heard a bell begin to ring.

"Damn", she thought "they must have seen us when I moved to far out of the fog." Sakura steered the ship straight towards the freighter. As she emerged from the fog, so did two smaller ships. All three ships charged the lone water ship in an attempt to surround and completely obliterate it. The Captain of the small fleet came out and ordered them to destroy the masts and rutter. They were to avoid hitting any lethal spots that might sink the ship. Sakura and the others were disapointed, but it was the captains orders so they followed. Sakura turned the ship to reveal the aft side, the pirates loaded the canons and opened fire.

Genma and Gaara were just climbing on deck when a canon ball came and sent two marines flying off the ship.

"Jesus Christ these bastards never give up"Genma cursed

"No, these are different pirates. Look at the flag, its from konoha"said Gaara

"That doesn't make me feel any better."Genma whined, Naruto and Sasuke went to one of the canons and began to load it. Inari and Tazuna did the same, as did Shino and Kiba. All three canons aimed and fired, Naruto's and Sasuke's managed to hit one of top deck canons, Inari's grazed the side of the stern and damaged a window. Shino and Kiba hit the main mast and managed to damage it. Genma, Gaara, the two soldiers, and the marines either grabbed a canon or picked up their rifles and fired at the ships. Kakashi, Iruka and Asuma worked as fast as they could to get as many people on the life boats as they could. Chouji and Kurenai ran back and forth helping people get on the boats and reload the canons.

Firstmate Neji was getting annoyed with this insignificant ship. He couldn't understand the reason the Captain wanted it intact, but he wasn't there to ask questions he was there to make sure the Captains orders were fufilled.

"Take down their mast's NOW"he yelled, the crew complied and loaded the canons with chained canon balls and began firing and with luck all the masts came down like trees.

Hayate looked up to see that the main mast was falling, at that moment he knew they had lost. The mast came down and nearly cut the ship in half, the ship was lost. The firstmate attempted to yell "abandon ship" when he was shot in head mid speech. Hayate abandoned the helm ran down the stairs and grabbed the boy and old man on the canon and jumped of the edge.

Genma was carrying as many marines to the boats as he could when a canon ball came and threw him and the two marines of the ship.

Sasuke abandoned the ship and swam to a nearby piece of wood, saw Naruto followed suit as did Kyuubi, Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru with a marine and two soldiers on his back.

Chouji grabbed Kurenai and Moegi and jumped ship and regrouped with the group floating near some barrels and wood. Asuma had Konahamaru and jumped off the ship just before Kakashi and Iruka joined him and then the Ship exploded in to flame and powder.

Naruto was holding onto the large piece of wood when he saw Genma swim up to a barrel, he also saw the two girls and Matsuri swimming towards them.

"What happened to the life boat you were in?" asked Kakashi

"A canon ball hit the front of the and everyone except us was killed, luckily we were in the very back" TenTen replied

"Damn" said Hayate, Naruto looked up to see the side of the largest pirate ship and managed to make out the name. He turned whiter than a ghost and began to tremble.

"Naruto whats wrong?" Gaara asked

"Guys... this is the Hyuga's Pride...this is the ship of the famed Lady Death of Konoha." He said scared to death


	3. Chapter 2

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch. 2- The Lady Death

Naruto was just regaining consciousness when he saw about three pirates standing right in front of him. One of the pirates had a bandana on his head and was wearing a worn out short sleeved shirt and short brown pants. The one directly in front of him had was wearing what looked like a Leftenants jacket on the outside, a grey shirt on the inside, green shorts, and black boots. He also had black hair in a small ponytail that stood straight up and was having a smoke. The last pirate was about Konohamarus age, he also wore a bandana, had a blue shirt that sagged because it was too big, wore glasses, brown shorts and had a runny nose.

Naruto looked around; everyone from the group of survivors was alive, but had their hands were around their back and bound by rope, including Naruto. He also noticed a man with many scars, wearing a bandana and large and long black coat, doing what looked like interrogating Genma, Hayate, the two soldiers and the sole surviving marine; while they were tied together against a mast.

Ibiki wasn't getting any answers from these guys about who they were, where they came from, and where they were going. So he decided to pick another candidate, he saw his next victim right behind navigator Narra. "Narra" he said, 'Grab that kid behind you, I wanna try him next.'

"Come on Ibiki he's just a kid leave him alone." said a voice behind Ibiki

"Shut up Mr. Ugina, or you'll be swimming with the sharks. Now let's see what we can get out of this little pip squeak" he snarled, suddenly a red dog about the size of 2 month old puppy came and bit his hand. 'AGGGHHH! Why you son of a bitch let go of my hand.' Ibiki yelled, he then noticed that it was the nine tails that had snuck off when they were boarding the prisoners, but he could have sworn it was a lot smaller when he first saw it. 'This kid must be his master.' he thought 'Perfect. Hey kid, if you value this foxes life, I suggest you start talking.' he snickered

Naruto looked at Kyuubi he was not gonna let anything happen to his best friend.

"We're survivors from the Water village that was just attacked by the Akatsuki fleet." He said. 'We were headed to the Sand nation when you bastard pirates decided to finish the job they had started 'Naruto finished. Ibiki couldn't believe his ears; survivors that had encountered the Akatsuki, not to mention so many, he was impressed. However he got what he needed and started walking towards the edge of the port side of the ship and pulled the fox off his bloody hand.

"Thanks kid, now say goodbye to your little friend" he smirked; Ibiki was about drop the fox when he heard a man's voice.

"Mr. Morrino; that is ENOUGH!"Neji screamed. Ibiki turned around to see first mate Hyuga and Captain Hyuga. 'We are pirate's not heartless Akatsuki barbarians. Now put down that fox!'

"Aye, first mate Hyuga." Ibiki replied. He placed the fox on the deck and it started to growl to everyone around it.

"C-c-come here little fox, come here" Hinata said. Kyuubi complied and jumped into her arms. 'Th-there, there your safe now.' Naruto couldn't see her face, but she was wearing, a captains coat and a captains hat. She was wearing lavender earrings and had long indigo hair. She also wore white stockings and black was also carrying two swords, a knife she had atempted to hide in her shoe, and a pistol.

Naruto couldn't understand the reason Kyuubi had jumped into her arms like that. He had never taken a liking to anyone except Naruto. Not even Sasuke or Gaara had managed to connect with the fox. Then the girl turned around and looked him straight in the eyes and went red. He noticed that she was wearing her coat like a cape and had an arm coming out one side of opening holding Kyuubi and the other was petting him. She wore a blue coat, which was lighter, on the inside and under that was a white dress that had a skirt that went to her knees. He gazed into her lavender eyes and began to blush.

Hinata was completely dumbstruck, she didn't know why but she was, she was getting hot all over and was turning red as a tomato; she couldn't stop staring at the blonde haired boy. Her heart began pumping faster and faster, until finally she fell back and fainted.

"Hinata? HINATA!" Neji yelled as his cousin went unconscious. Naruto snapped out of it when the girl fell and was very confused like everyone else.

"Excuse me first mate" Naruto asked. 'is that the famed Lady Death lying on the ground?'

"She is, you got anything to say about it?" Neji asked

"Actually, I do." He replied as he nudged is elbow into Gaara. ' Hey Gaara so much for the Lady Death, eh?

"Yeah, I was expecting something more...older than a young girl" Gaara said

"I was expecting something a bit scarier." Sasuke added. 'Not a frightened little girl.'

The three of them began to laugh; everyone except Neji had their mouths open in surprise. Neji was beet red with anger. Suddenly a giant sword, at least two times the size of Naruto, landed right in front of them. They all fell deathly silent.

The sword was huge and had a hole near the end of the blade as well as what looked like a shoulder rest near the hilt. The man holding was huge, he crouched down right in front Naruto and spoke.

"What's your name boy?" He said coldly

"N-n-naruto ,Uzumaki sir." Naruto replied frightened

"Well then Naruto, my name Zabuza Momochi and I'm one of the Captains personal body guards and I would prefer if you didn't mock our great leader, GOT IT!" he snarled

"Well I'm not surprised she needs body guards, she's as weak as a kitten." Gaara implied

"Why you little Fu-" he said as he raised his sword.

"Zabuza hold up!" said Sakura

"What is it Haruno?" Zabuza asked

"Just wanna get a good look at the ballsy bastards who not only mocked the Captain, but also toke out second mate Duna and !" she said

"Wait you mean that was him?"Neji asked

"You mean this bastard killed our best gunner and tactian on the FIRST SHOT?" Zabuza screamed

"Yup! Him and the black haired cutey over here." She giggled. Sasuke went red, he had never been called cute by a girl or least no girl he also thought was pretty.

"You're kinda sexy yourself." Kiba coplemented. Sakura raised her fist and smashed down on Kibas face, and he went flying into bow of the ship.

"Pervert, Hmph. Alright you can kill the three of them." Sakura said with anger

"With pleasure." Zabuza laughed

"Oh Shit" Naruto cursed as the blade came right for his head.

"STOP!" screamed Hinata. Naruto opened his eyes to see the blade barley a centimetre away from his eyes. He had come pretty close to death. He looked to see the conscious Captain and she looked very angry. He and the guys looked at each other and regreted what they had said about her. 'Put them all in the brig, and I wish to see the boy with a death wish in my quarters at midnight.'she commanded.

"Aye Captain, alright you sacks of shit move it before I cut you open." Zabuza threatened. The pirates untied the five men tied to the mast and proceeded behind them with swords and pistols aimed at them. Five pirates dragged a tied and muzzeled Akamaru below deck.

As Naruto passed he looked at the Captain ,and she looked at him as well , he winked. She went red as a tomato, but unknowist to her and the crew; he was really winking at Kyuubi. He was then shoved and pushed to brig, were he sat and waited.

Kyuubi had seen the wink and knew exactly what to do. He and Naruto had used that signal to trick girls in the orphanage so Kyuubi would get into their room and steal maybe their diary or unlock the door, to best of his abilities, and let the boys play a prank on the sleeping victim. This time he had to unlock another door, only this one would be much more challenging.

Naruto and Gaara sat their looking at the wet mildew and fungus on the floor. Naruto had already gone over the plan with everyone all they had to do was wait until dark, a little while before midnight, and then they would take this entire ship into their command.

Hinata was combing her hair in the mirror and was thinking of what she should wear when that boy came in. She planned on making him the new second mate, so long as he accepted, he had not only proved to be brave and skillful with weapons, but also to be a ballsy, and annoying ass. She looked to her right and saw Navigator, tactian, and bodyguard Shikamaru Narra, also know as the Shadow Pirate, was sitting in a chair looking at some charts and maps.

Because of his capailities to use shadows to his advantge as well move one place to another without making a sound, made him the perfect body guard. First mate, and body guard Neji Hyuga ,known as the Sleeper Pirate because of his skill with pressure points and sleeper grips, was right next to the door on a chair with his sword undrawn and his two hidden wrist knives at the ready.

Neji never treated her like a cousin, instead he treated her like the famed Lady Death and nothing more. Finally, there was bodyguard Zabuza Momochi, also formely known as the Devil of Mists and now known as the Devil of Konoha,because of the fact that he was merciless and is seen as a devil to many including the crew, was standing and guarding in front of the door to Hinatas quarters.

She turned to see the three tailed fox sleeping on her bed. She heard Shikamaru start to snore and say Neji getting drowsy. She wasn't worried Zabuza was the deadliest and he didn't fall asleep easy. Hinata failed to notice that the fox was gone and so were the keys to the cells in the brig.

Kyuubi had grabbed the keys from the sleeping boy and had ran out the broken window. He scurried quietly around the pink haired girl and past the giant man and into lower decks.

Naruto saw Kyuubi scurrying along the floor, Naruto noticed Kyuubi had shrunk again to the size of a kitten, and handed naruto the keys.

"Good job Kyuubi" he wispered. Naruto unlocked the door, Kyuubi hoped onto his shoulder and Naruto wispered,'Alright lets grab our weapons an take this boat.' Everyone nodded and grabbed their weapons and knocked out any guards that got in their way.


	4. Chapter 3

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch. 3-Hostage

Iruka and a team of five were quietly proceeding to the aft of the lower deck, while Kakashi lead another group of five to the port were they would secure as many canons as possible.

The plan was simple, but had to be done perfectly and quickly. Iruka and Kakashi's team secure some form of fire power incase the enemy opened fire from the other ships. Asuma and Kurenai would lead four others to the sleeping area and knock out/capture as many pirates as possible without waking them up, that way when they woke up they could hold those who they had captured as hostage and force the enemy to yield. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kyuubi, Genma, and Hayate were going to head up to the main deck and make sure that they secured at least one valuable hostage and the helm. Genma and Gaara would take down Zabuza with Kyuubi as distraction, Hayate would use this distraction to take the helms woman ,they called Haruno, hostage while her guard is down. Then Naruto would burst through the door knock out the second body guard and take the Captain hostage. However, in the event that there is a third guard hiding, Gaara and Sasuke would hide themselves as the entered the Captains quarters and keep Naruto covered. Shino had estimated a 10% chance of success, without losses, and 80% chance if Narutos group suceeded, but is the only team that survives. He also metioned a 2% chance if Narutos team was taken out before they captured the Captain.

Hinata was worried the little fox might have hurt himself or accidentally jump out the window when she wasn't looking. Neji had already told her that he hadn't gone out the window, but couldn't say were it had run off to. Hinata figured he had accidentally closed his eyes and missed the fox and his hiding spot.

Zabuza was standing in front of the door when he heard a little patter to his right. He then saw the little nine tails sitting and looking at him, he proceeded torwards it and began to wonder if the Captain would care if it died. He decided against it just in case and turned around only to see a butt of a rifle hit him right in the face.

Haruno had saw what happened and went for the bell when a pistol clicked behind her and she stooped dead in her tracks.

"*cough* *cough* Nice try, but we can't have you waking up the *cough* crew can we? *cough* *cough*" said the voice behind her. 'Now put your hands in the air, turn around and proceed towards me slowly.' he said. She did as she was told, she turned around to see the helms man of the freighter they had taken out. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants and was also wearing black shoes and had a sword and an additional pistol holstered on his belt. He had moderatley long dark brown hair, brown eyes, was extremly pale and had quite a few bags under his eyes. She proceeded forward and was then turned around and had arm go around her neck and the pistol against her head. 'Sorry about this, but we need this ship to go to the Sand nation and plan our next move.' Said the man, as to what he was talking about she decided not to dwell on it and focus more on trying to breath.

Genma was impressed Gaara had made a clean smack at Zabuza face and completely toke him down. He decided to tie up Zabuza before he regained conciousness, he also placed Zabuzas sword on his back for safe keeping. After tying him up, he sat Zabuza up against the wall and placed his pistol against his head and waited.

Neji was sitting on the chair when the door slammed open and fist came and hit him on the right side of his head.

Hinata poked her head out of her changing area and squealed to see her cousin and first mate Neji on the floor and the blonde boy running towards her. By the time she began to react, the boy already had his arm around her neck and his pistol against the left side of her chin.

Naruto turned both himself and the girl around just in time to see the guy they called Naara go for his pistol. What that guy didn't know was Sasuke was right behind him with his pistol.

"Shikamaru look out!" she screamed, but was too late. The boy with black hair pistol whipped Shikamaru in the back of the head. She looked to her right and saw the red headed boy tying up Neji and then dragging him outside, the black haired boy did the same with Shikamaru and then her and the boy were proceeding outside when she hearf two gun shots go off.

Naruto nearly jumped and prepared himself for the worse when he then saw Gaara poke his head back in.

"Sorry, I told one of our soldier friends to fire his pistol into the air so we could get the other ships attention." Said Gaara, Naruto proceeded outside and saw the soldier fire again. He noticed that the team he had sent to the sleeping quarters had come up with almost the entire pirate crew. The other pirates were setting down their weapons as he exited the room with the Captain.

"Gaara, Genma, Sasuke, Hayate; hold up your hostages so that they know we have the Captain and most of the more important members of the crew." Naruto ordered. They did as ordered, as well as Matsuri ,who held up the guy they called Ibiki, and Moegi and Konohamaru had the boy their age standing up as well. Naruto knew that even though this girl was not as fearsome as she was rumored to be; she was still the Lady Death, a valuable person of this fleet, and a respected and beloved member of this fleet.

Leftenant Anko Mitarashi looked through her telescope to see that The Hyugas Pride and its crew, including the Captain of the entire fleet, had been taken over and was held hostage by the prisoners they captured. Anko had warned the captain that her mercy would come and bite her in the ass one day, but then again people like Shikamaru and Udon would be dead if she wasn't so merciful. She ordered her men to raise the white flag and surrender The Sweet Dango to the enemy. Anko turned to see the Power of Youth, Commanded by Leftanant Might Guy, also raise its white flag in surrender.

Everyone cheered as they saw both pirate ship surrender. Naruto smiled, his plan had worked he had succesfully captured an entire pirate fleet with only 21 people and 2 canines to help him. He then whistled to Kyuubi, who followed as the two of them, and the Captain, entered the Captains Quarters and closed the door.

Naruto pushed the girl onto her bed and stood there with the gun pointed at her. It was then that he, and perhaps everyone else, began to realize that she had been, and still is, in her under wear. Naruto began to blush.

Hinata was confused at why he was blushing and starring at her, when she realized she was in her underwear. She squeaked and tried making a dash for the covers when she heard a click and froze.

"Hold it" Naruto ordered, he didn't want to seem perverted, but he knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to not hide some weapons in this room in case something like this happened. He decided to check her pillow first, he proceeded forward and saw that was trying to hide her guilt behind her embarassment. 'Well whadda ya know.' He said, as he pulled out a pistol and a knife from under the pillow. 'Nice try cutie, but I'm not stupid. Now put some clothes on or get under the covers for god sake.' She blushed and scurried to the covers and hid in them for most of the day. He on the other hand sat on a chair facing her, one pistol pointed at her and another at ready in his other hand.

He finally asked, 'Whats your name cutie?' She poked her head out from under the covers, her skin was as white as cloud and her were just as beautiful he thought. She was beet red and seemed not dare say frightened, but shy almost.

"H-hi-hinata Hy-Hyuga, whats yours, and how di-did you escape the brig" she stuttered.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki" he answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata thought, 'What a cute name, and boy.' She then realised what she had thought and blushed. Luckily the boy Naruto didn't notice.

"Oh, and you can thank our little friend for my escape." He added as he pointed to Kyuubi, who was laying on her lap. Hinata looked down at the fox feeling betrayed, when she couldv'e sworn she heard a snicker come from it. 'Hey Kyuubi you think we should tell her, is she trust worthy?' Naruto asked.

"Yeah and don't worry she trust worthy, I thought me jumping into her arms was enough to tell you that." Answered the fox in late teen voice. Hinta yipped.

"AH, h-h-h-he can talk?" she yelped.

"Yes I can, but only because I trust you as a worthy person." said Kyuubi.

"W-w-worthy, worthy of what?" she asked.

"Being a kind and generous person, as well as brave and courageous" he answered, 'and maybe even being Narutos mate.' Both Naruto and Hinata turned tomato red and looked at each other. Hinata squeaked and hid under the covers.

"Why did you use me like that little three tails?" she demanded.

"Thats Kyuubi, and my loyalties lie with my companion and the closest thing to a brother I've ever had; Naruto." he answered

"Why do you want me and my ship?" she asked.

"Not you, just the ship." Naruto answered. 'Me my companions need t go to the Sand nation and plan to take revenge on the Akatsuki.'

"Why?" she asked

"Because, they destroyed the Water village, my home and many people that I knew and loved, everything that was once me was killed that day, after what they did to the orphanage." Naruto explained, Hinatas began to shed tears, she knew the Akatsuki were barbaric, she never thought they were heartless enough to attack a small defenseless village and destroy an orphanage with the children and staff still in it. She started to cry.

Naruto heard her crying. 'Hey whats wrong are you okay?' he asked

"I'm so sorry." she cried

"For what?" he asked

"You lost almost everything at the Water village, and then I come and make you and everyone else's suffering worse. I'm a horrible person" she sobbed, Naruto got out of his chair and sat down beside her and lowered his pistol. He then patted her on the head and shuffled her hair.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault and besides you have image to live up to. If anything I should thank you for sparring all of us and saving Kyuubi." He said, Hinata blushed and wiped away her tears. She felt so much happier with this boy, but she couldn't explain why.

"I-I could convince the fifth pirate lord Lady Tsunade, also known as the Legendary Sucker, to make you and your friends apart my fleet and I could help you hunt down the Ak-Ak-Akatsuki." She offered. Naruto turned and looked at her with a surprised look, she was already looking at him and then they blushed and started getting closer and closer, when they heard a small yip.

"Not that I don't want you to continue, but maybe we should talk to the crew and other ships as well before we get romantic." suggested Kyuubi, Naruto and Hinata turned beet red and turned away from each. Hinata was beginning freak out.

"Holy Shit" she thought, 'I almost made out with a boy who took me and my crew hostage. Why is my heart racing? No, I can't, not from knowing him for such a short amount of time. Oh god who am I kinding, I am. Ever since I saw him when we captured him I haven't stopped thinking about him. Maybe Kyuubi was right, maybe I could... Oh Jesus no, bad Hinata, bad Hinata. Just focus on convincing the fleet to helping Naruto and the others out. You can fantasize later.'

Naruto thought for a moment and smiled with a large grin.

"Hinata, we need to call your other ship commanders." Said Naruto. 'Its time for some negotiations.'


	5. Chapter 4

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch. 4-Negotiations

Naruto was outside on the main deck with Hinata and her three body guards. They were of course unarmed and being watched by Gaara, Sasuke and Genma. Genma also had their three soldier friends and two others have rifles and swords at the ready.

One of the soldiers name was Pvt. Hasha Yuki of the Mist Nation. The other soldier was Cpl. Nagi Gurra of the Mist Nation. The marine was Pvt. Zukku Zera of the Sand Nation. All three were only a couple years older than Naruto and the others. Hasha and Nagi had been on patrol near the edge of the village when the attack came. Them and 6 other soldiers attempted to save the orphanage, but were outnumbered and didn't come close to having the skills with a blade like the Akatsuki pirates. Zukku had been knocked out when the ship was attacked and was just lucky to have been grabbed by Akamaru before they abandoned ship.  
Naruto saw one life boat from each ship come towards them with about seven people in each one.

"Looks like they don't trust us to not kill them." Naruto said. 'You guys be ready if anything happens. Hinata, I may need you as a hostage again, but you have to convince them to help. I don't want any bloodshed or threats that could ruin this meeting, understood?' he asked.

"Yes Naruto." answered Hinata. Anko was pissed, not only had the Captain been captured, but now she wanted to negotiate with them. She just couldn't understand why the Captain was trying to help them. She hoped out of the boat and climbed up to see Hinata in full dress, and as well as her body guards untied, but unarmed. Each body guard had an armed man behind them, there were also three soldiers and two people in the back in case they were needed. Anko then saw the blonde haired boy with a three tailed fox on his shoulder. He was close enough to rub up against the Captain, it was kind of weird, but she knew it was so that he could get a hold of her if things went bad.

Temari was right behind Leftenant Anko, and Kankuro was just coming up when she saw the little red headed boy that was her long abandoned brother Gaara. She was too late to stop the yelp that got Gaaras attention. They both locked eyes, Gaaras filled with rage, while Temaris filled with fear and regret.

"Hey Temari a hand here?" Kankuro asked. 'Hey Temari what are you staring a-'Kankuro stopped when he saw Gaara and went white. 'Ooooohhhh shit' he said.

"What the FUCK are you two sick bastards doing here?" Gaara demanded

"Hey Temari, you know this guy?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes Shika, he's my baby brother. The one I told you about" Temari replied

"Oh, Jesus Christ not good. Anko you might want to get those two out of here."

"Wait, you two are the siblings that abandoned Gaara in the water village?" Naruto asked they nodded. 'You people make me sick.' he said and spat at them.

"Naruto!" said Hinata

"You two had better give me a good reason not to kill you." Gaara threatened, he raised his rifle and the pirates followed suit and then the soldiers.

"Wait Gaara, we can explain." Temari begged

"You got 1 minute." Said Gaara

"The fourth sand lord, our father, was going to have you killed. So me and Temari brought you to the Water village were you would be safe." Said Kankuro, Gaara lowered his weapon and looked confused.

"What do you mean, he was gonna kill me? Why?" Gaara asked

"We don't really know, only that it had something to do with mom." Temari answered. Gaara stared at them and went back to guarding Shikamaru. He didn't say anything else.

"Well, having said that, is everyone here?" Naruto asked

"Guy is just coming up the ladder." said Anko. Guy climbed up the ladder and gave his hand to a boy that looked almost identical to him and had bushy eyebrows.

"Good, now that everybody's here let's get down to business." said Naruto. Naruto explained the attack on the Water village and the reason they were going to the Sand Nation. He then explained the agreement he made with Hinata. Hinata took back control of the ship and fleet and her crew would be freed. However for safety reasons Naruto would still be with her at all times in case things went bad, and in the event that someone tries to pull a fast one he will take her hostage again. They would then head to Konoha and request to be able to pursue the Akatsuki but also have Naruto and his friends made part of Hinatas crew. Guy and Anko looked at each other.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wouldn't mind kicking some Akatsuki ass" Anko said

"I would also like to show these barbarians what Might Guy can do." Guy added

"Um, I would also like to tell everyone that I would like Naruto to be my new second mate." said Hinata softly. Genma choked on some rum. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other. Zabuza cursed a blue streak. Naruto looked at Hinata and went blank.

"You wanna make this little shit to be the new second mate?" Zabuza screamed

"What a drag" Shikamaru whined

"Captain I highly protest against this. Lord Hyuga will have you shot." Neji added

"Will you three shut up. You already knew I was going to pick N-N-Naruto for second mate." She countered

"That was before he took you hostage and captured the ship." Said Shikamaru

"It's my decision! N-N-Naruto what d-do you say, pl-please be my mate." Hinata asked, Naruto went red and nearly fainted. Neji became extremely pissed. Genma, Gaara, and Sasuke all went:

"Hey Naruto looks like your gonna get laid." Shikamaru and Zabuza rolled their eyes at the immaturity and stupidity of it. Anko went and nudged Hinata in a congratulatory way. Hinata went red all over when she realised what had been said.

"SECOND MATE, I meant second mate." Hinata corrected, Naruto was still red and everyone else still looked at them with an evil smile (you know what "look" I mean).

"S-s-sure Hinata, why not." Naruto answered. After that everyone returned to their ships and headed for Konoha.

"Look here *cough* missy, I am stee-*cough*-ring this ship whether you like or not." Hayate argued

"Screw you, I am the helms woman of this ship and I demand you let me steer this ship" Sakura yelled

"What are crying about now Haruno?" asked Zabuza

"This asshole won't give me the helm so I can steer the ship." Sakura complained

"Hate to break it to you Haruno, but Captain wants him at the helm." said Zabuza

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed

"Yeeaaah, so why don't you go hang with Mr. Cutie over there, I hear he's single and likes pink haired bitches." Zabuza added

"Fuck you Zabuza" said Sakura while flipping them off. Zabuza and Hayate chuckled and noticed that she went towards Sasuke and started flirting with him. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

Gaara was lying in a hammock with Matsuri sleeping against his side. He couldn't stop thinking about his two siblings and their reason for abandoning him, or saving him as they claimed. He decided to sleep on and embraced Matsuri, kissed her then went to sleep.

Naruto and Hinata entered the Captains quarters. Kyuubi was lying on the bed smiling.

"Couldn't help but notice you took advantage of my approval to be Narutos mate" he snickered; Hinata went red and went for the covers.

"Kyuubi, be nice she's embarrassed enough as it is." Naruto scowled

"Ok, Ok my bad, still you two would make quite the couple" Kyuubi added, Naruto smiled

"Well Hinata, Kyuubi and the others, except Neji, support it and I am the second mate sooooo..." said Naruto

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelped

"Kidding, but seriously why did you wanna make me second mate?" Naruto asked.

"Well I saw something in you, determination; courage and Zabuza said you've got a big y'know thing, I think that's how he said it." Hinata replied

"The term is 'got balls' not a big thing, and thank you." Naruto corrected. 'I knew I was born with a gift, but I didn't expect you to appreciate it that much.' Hinata went red and hid under the covers as Naruto started laughing.


	6. Chapter 5

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch. 5-Stranded  
Naruto was sitting on the chair across the room from Hinata. She was asleep and looked very beautiful. Kyuubi had cuddled up next to her and was also asleep. Naruto felt alone, Gaara was with Matsuri, Sasuke was probably flirting with the pink haired women, Genma with his troops and Hayate was socializing with Zabuza.

The door creaked open as he pointed his pistol to the man opening it. It was the first mate, checking up on Hinata.

"Anything interesting happen while you 'watched' my cousin?" he asked

"No, just sitting here making sure you guys don't try to double cross us." replied Naruto

"Thought as much; names Neji Hyuga, Hinatas cousin, first mate and body guard." Neji added

"Pleasure; Naruto Uzumaki, orphan and newly appointed second mate." He said

"Pleasure; I'm surprised you haven't raped her yet." He said

"Fuck you." Naruto growled

"Kidding, but seriously I think she has it in for you." He implied

"And your okay with this?" asked Naruto

"No, but she's Captain and she has more say than I do about her relationships, even though I'm older" he answered. Neji sat down and they began to talk about Konoha, the Akatsuki, Hinata, the crew. Then Shikamaru burst through the door.

"You two are gonna wanna see this." said Shikamaru. The sky was black with clouds and it was starting to rain.

"Hey Hayate, can we go around it?" Zabuza asked

"No, were too far in already, were stuck." Hayate replied 'First mate what are your orders?'

"Tell everyone to get to their life lines immediately, Naruto you stay with Hinata and keep her inside, Hayate you and Sakura you two do your best to keep the ship as stable as possible." He said. Naruto returned to the captain's quarters were Hinata was undressing.

"Ahem" Naruto mumbled. Hinata turned around and squealed. 'Not that I don't appreciate your gesture, but I think it's a bit too early in the relationship for that.' Hinata as usual went red and ran for the covers. 'Geez one week and this is already becoming a part of our daily routines, wouldn't you say so Kyuubi?'

"Indeed, this is the fourth time in two days that you have to seduce your future mate into well...mating." Kyuubi answered

"Will you two shut up; it's not as if I'm doing it on purpose." She whimpered

"I'm sorry Hinata I was just joking, anyway we have to stay in here while the storm passes." Said Naruto

"Storm, what storm?"Hinata asked

"Don't worry, Nejis got it all taken care of; so just sit back and relax." said Naruto

"Relax! Are you insane, my crew could be killed?" She screamed. 'I will not sit back and let my crew fight this storm alone.'

"Okay, but Neji's gonna be pissed." Naruto whined

"Well TS, if he doesn't like it, he can jump ship." Hinata growled. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other this was not the Hinata they had come to know over the last week.

"Yikes, Hinata tone it down a notch, we don't even know if it's a bonafied storm or not." said Naruto. 'So, just chill, okay.'

"Your right, I'm just being paranoid." Hinata said. Just then the door burst open from a huge wave. Both Naruto and Kyuubi were soaked to the bone. 'Then again I could be wrong.' She giggled at the sight of Naruto and Kyuubi drenched.

Hinata got dressed and proceeded outside with Naruto to main deck just as huge wave hit the side of the boat. Hinata could see Naruto's friends attempting to keep the masts stable and tied down. She also saw Hayate and Sakura both holding the helm and trying to keep the ship steady. Neji was running towards the three of them.

"What are you doing here." He yelled. 'I told you to keep her in the captain's quarters'

"Well Neji, she can be pretty persuasive when she's pissed." Naruto added

"First mate I am Captain, therefore I can decide whether or not to stay in my quarters understood?" she scowled

"Y-yes ma'am." He answered. Hinata then proceeded with Naruto to aid his friends when a wave came and pushed Hinata overboard.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he jumped in after her. Neji also reacted by jumping after Hinata. Hayate was steering the ship with Sakura and saw the Captain, Naruto and the first mate fall overboard. He went and rang the bell.

"MAN OVERBOARD." He screamed. Just then the stern mast came and hit him right off the ship. Sasuke saw Naruto and Neji fall then saw Hayate take it right in the kisser. He knew it was suicide, but he also knew Genma and Gaara would most likely follow him to save their friend so he ran to the edge and dived after Naruto. Gaara and Genma both knew what was at stake but Hayate and Naruto were their friends and they followed Sasuke. Then Gaara saw Matsuri trying to hold one of the mast lines when a canon came loose and rolling towards her. Gaara sprinted towards Matsuri and pushed her out of the way just in time, unfortunately, Gaara ended up pushing the both of them off the ship.

Hinata was under the water and thinking about how she was going to drown, how she would never be able to raise a family with the man she loved, and how she never come to peace and finally earn the respect she deserved from her father. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her wrist and a different hand grab her other wrist as they pulled her to the surface.

Naruto and Neji were pulling Hinata back up, and Naruto then rested her on a barrel that had fallen off the ship. Hinata opened her eyes.

"N-naruto, Neji; thank..." she said as she went unconscious. Gaara was carrying Matsuri towards Neji and Naruto as fast as he could. Naruto was able to spot him and started waving towards him and Matsuri. Gaara gave all he got and was able to grab onto Nejis hand. Matsuri was unconscious and so he placed her beside Hinata on the barrel. Genma, Sasuke and Hayate then appeared on a large block of wood they were able to connect, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they froze to death or drowned from the current. All they could do was hold on to each other and pray

Hinata regained consciousness and found herself on a small sandy beach. She looked around and saw Kyuubi sleeping beside her, he was a little damp and cold, but he was alright. She also saw the girl that Gaara hung out with. She couldn't see Naruto or Neji and she feared the worst.

"Ah look whose finally awake." said Gaara. Hinata turned around and saw Gaara beside a fire and he was cooking some fish.

"Where are the others?" she asked

"Neji and Naruto are hunting and fishing, Hayate, Genma and Sasuke are gathering wood for the fire and shelter." Gaara answered. Hinata went blank, she couldn't believe that many people had fallen off the ship and survived as well.

"Your Gaara right?" she asked

"That's my name, why?" he also asked

"I've heard a lot about you and Matsuri from Naruto." She replied

"Did he now, did he tell you why I don't liked being talked about?"

"No he didn't, but I just wanna know when you're going to ask her." She said. Gaara blushed.

"Probably not until we reach Konoha, and even then probably not until we kill the Akatsuki." Gaara answered

"Word of advice Gaara, don't leave a women waiting on her toes." Hinata advised; Gaara smiled.

"I'll take that into consideration, what about you and Naruto, you guys in love or something; 'cause after that mate thing the other day I assumed you guys were doing it on your spare time.' Gaara laughed. Hinata went red and tried to hide herself, but remembered she wasn't on the ship anymore.

"We-we-where just friends that's all, and nothing else." She stuttered

"Sure whatever you say princess but you can't deny the fact that we're close." Naruto added, Hinata went completely red when she heard Naruto behind her and this time she jumped up and accidentally knocked him right in the chin.

"AHH, Naruto I'm sorry, I'm such a cluhts." Hinata apologized

"No problem, just avoid doing it in the future, okay" he said with a big grin. Hinata blushed and hugged him. 'Hey what was that for, did I do something?'

"No, I'm just happy to know that you and Neji are okay, as for saving my life, I'll pay you back for that later." She snickered, Naruto went beet red. 'Not like that you little pervert.' She giggled.

"My, aren't we a happy little family." said Genma, 'Right let's get this place set up for tonight.' Everyone worked on something Gaara and Hinata worked on supper and the fire, the guys built the shelter and Matsuri was still fast asleep.

After supper Naruto and Hinata snuck away for a bit. They came to a small clearing that had a perfect view of the stars and the moon. They sat there together.

"Naruto, this place is beautiful, how did you find it?" Hinata asked

"I found it early this morning when we came up shore, the stars and moon were still out and I thought you might like it." He replied

"Well Naruto I guess I owe you a bigger reward." she said, but before Naruto could say anything, Hinata kissed him on the lips. Naruto was blank for only a second before he returned gesture. They stopped and Hinata said, 'Naruto I-I love you, very much. Ever since that day we first met I've loved you. I love your humour, your positive attitude, your courage and ability to put your life on line for those you care about. That is why I love you and I want to help you find and eliminate the Ak-Akatsuki.'

"I love you to Hinata and thank you, but I can't let you get hurt." Said Naruto, 'Please try to understand why I can't let you come with me. When you fell off the boat I nearly died, if that were to ever happen again I would never be able to live with myself. I love you so much and I will never let anything happen to you.' They began to kiss again and were about to proceed further when they heard a small cough. Hinata squealed and hid behind Naruto.

"Enjoying yourselves you two?" Hayate snickered

"Jesus Christ Hayate we were having a moment." Naruto growled

"Sorry, but Neji got suspicious when he noticed you were both gone so he sent me to find you guys. Looks like his suspicions were right." said Hayate. They proceeded back to the camp and everyone was giving them a look. Neji was of course was pissed off while the others just smiled gleefully with evil thoughts in their mind.

"So did you two finally do it or was it just first base you got to?" Sasuke giggled

"Screw you, and if recall you just slept with the pink haired bitch the other night." Naruto snarled. Sasuke went red, and everyone looked at him and started laughing.

"Wait you *cough*mean he actually slept with that bi*cough**cough*." Hayate chuckled

"I can't believe it our Sasuke is now a bitch's bitch, HA!" Genma laughed

"Yeah so what" Sasuke mumbled, everyone laughed and talked for about a couple more hours and then they went to bed. However just before Naruto could Neji called him over for a chat.

"Naruto, you can play Mr. Coy with others, but don't play dumb with me alright." Neji whispered, Naruto nodded 'Good, now if you chose to start a relationship with Hinata, here's a few things to be prepared for. 1. Hurt her and your Akatsuki bait, 2. Her father, my uncle, is a very powerful man in Konoha so expect trouble, and 3. Hinata loves you a lot and I expect you to do the same, but also protect her, even if it means your own death, understood?' Naruto nodded, 'Good you can go, oh and from now on you are now one of her personal body guards, so be ready for anything second mate Uzumaki.'


	7. Chapter 6

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch.6-Hinata's beauty  
It was still dark out when Naruto awoke. He looked up at the sky and assumed he had slept maybe 3-4 hours. He didn't plan on going back to sleep, not now anyway, he decided to just walk around and enjoy the ocean and island scenery under the moonlight. He thought he should grab Hinata and take her with him, but then he remembered that she needed her rest and went for a walk.

He returned to the small opening he had shown Hinata. He could still remember the moonlight, her lavender, the kiss and passion. He wished they'd had more time to "connect" before Hayate had found them. He was about to sit down, when he saw a small folded piece of torn paper. He opened it and it read:

Naruto, I had a feeling Neji would get suspicious so I wrote this note before we left, I'm on the small cliff just a little bit north of here, meet me there when you can, preferably before sunrise, and we can continue where we left off.

Hinata

PS make sure no one is following you or we're screwed

Naruto grinned, she was smarter than Naruto had thought; he knew she was smart, but he had never thought her to be this sneaky. Naruto made sure no one was watching or shadowing him, when he was satisfied he proceeded towards the cliff.

Naruto arrived at the cliff after several minutes of walking and saw Hinata, she was in her white dress and had taken off her socks and shoes, and she was sitting on a small log and looking out onto the ocean. Naruto was about to proceed forward when Hinata stood up and began to dance.  
Naruto watched behind a bush closer to the cliff and saw her twirl and move her arms like a goddess. He was amazed at how beautiful she was, her white dress reflected the light of the moon and lit her up like the sun, her lavender eyes sparkled like the stars and her body flailed and moved smoothly. She was like an angel and a siren combined, breathtakingly beautiful and a child from god himself. Unfortunately, the siren part of her had taken affect on him and he began to walk towards her.

Hinata was twirling and jumping when she saw Naruto walking towards her. She stopped when he was several feet away and she blushed a light red hue. Naruto looked at her with his ocean blue eyes and extended his hand, she toke it and they started dancing together.

Neji and the others were standing in the bush at the bottom of the cliff and were watching Hinata and Naruto dance. Neji wasn't daresay happy, but he was glad his cousin had found someone she could love and care.

"Five shillings says he gets laid every night until we get off this rock." betted Genma

"Make it eight and you're on." said Hayate

"Hey guys; where's Gaara and Matsuri?" asked Neji, Sasuke snickered.

"I'll be right back, and I say until we get to Konoha Genma." Sasuke added

"Oh you are so going down." added Genma. Hinata and Naruto continued dancing for almost an hour they stopped when they knew the others had left.

"You think they've caught on?" Hinata asked

"Nah, the only one to get wise would be Neji and he left with the others." Naruto answered

"Good, now we can get back to business." She said as she leaped onto Naruto. They both fell to the ground with Naruto on his back and Hinata on top.

"Naruto, did you enjoy my dancing?" Hinata asked

"It was like a siren had taken my soul, but then again their beauty doesn't compare to yours." Naruto complimented, Hinata went red and kissed him on the lips. Naruto felt her tongue against his as they kissed. He proceeded down and began kissing her neck as they embraced. Hinata was so happy, she was on the brink of making love to a boy she had just confessed to. She proceeded by taking of his black shirt, while Naruto took off her dress and he began kissing her chest.

"Ahem" said a voice. Hinata yipped like a puppy and jumped behind Naruto and attempted to hide her breasts. Naruto turned around and shielded Hinata as he drew his knife. They both saw a little kitten sized fox with three tails sitting in front of them. 'Again I appreciate you taking my advice, but the boat is here and they're sending a row boat with Zabuza, Shikamaru and Nagi in it, so I suggest you get the rest of your cloths back on before Zabuza sees you two. Neji is one thing, but I would prefer to be on the killer's side, not the maimed and slaughtered side, and by that I mean Naruto is as good as shark meat.' Kyuubi warned

"Next time c-could you do it be-before we start taking our cloths off?" Hinata stuttered

"Okay I will, and please wait until we get to Konoha, or Naruto and I are dead." Kyuubi begged

"No promises little bro, Hinata is just too beautiful and magnificent, she make me want to kiss her and hug and touch her and-" Naruto proceeded

"NARUTO! Please you're making feel embarrassed, and I think Kyuubi has been scarred for life." Hinata pointed out as Kyuubi gave Naruto a disturbed look. They got dressed and returned to the camp, were Zabuza, Shikamaru and Nagi were landing the row boat on the shore. Hinata went to greet them and Naruto went to Gaara.

"So, did you have fun?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, you?" Gaara asked

"Nah, got interrupted right as we were about to get to the child making procedure." Naruto whined

"I see, well best get on the boat so we can get the hell out here." said Gaara

"Good idea." said Naruto

"Hey Uzumaki, cm'ere a second." Zabuza ordered, Naruto ran towards him, Shikamaru and Neji.

"What do you guys want?" he asked

"We wanna know what sort of relationship you got goin' on with the Captain." said Shikamaru, Naruto went red and turned to Neji.

"Neji, What did you tell them?" he asked

"Just the basics, you and Hinata in mid-makeout, and you two dancing on the cliff, that's all." Neji answered

"Oh" Naruto said as he turned to Zabuza. Zabuza raised his hand and expected a smack or a slash from his sword, but instead he felt a pat on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Zabuza smiling

"Ha Ha Ha, I knew this kid would make her the happiest women in the world, so when are you gonna pop the question." asked Zabuza

"Not just yet, I'm gonna wait for a while." Naruto replied

"Alright, just remember you hurt her and you're fish food." Shikamaru added

"You don't have to worry about that." He snickered, he decided to keep the part about him and Hinata nearly making love a secret, for now. They entered the row boat and returned to the Hyugas Pride. Hinata was the first to board the ship, as she did she heard a loud cheer from all the crew.

Naruto then accompanied Hinata to her room, he could've sworn he heard almost every person quietly snicker, but he didn't care. However, before he entered he went to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shik, when do we reach Konoha?" Naruto asked

"About two days from here, if we have average winds, one if we have high winds." He answered, Naruto smiled and entered with Hinata.

Kakashi and Iruka were leaning on the railings. They began to think about how they were going to tell Naruto about who he was and how much danger he was in.

"When should we tell him about his birthright and who is family is?" Iruka asked

"Maybe tomorrow, we also have to tell him how we're involved in this." Kakashi answered

"Yeah, good thing Zabuza, Anko, Guy and Ibiki didn't say anything." Said Iruka

"They knew what we were doing, and besides that boy needs protection." Kakashi added, 'Our old Captain and pirate lord would never forgive us if we let the Devil pirate finish what he started when he killed Minato.'


	8. Chapter 7

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch.7-Arrival

Iruka and Kakashi could see the capital city of Konoha, the fire village, come into view. It had been nearly 11 years since they had left to keep the blond haired boy protected from the Akatsuki and possibly away from piracy all together, unfortunately that was not going to happen. They had decided to tell him when he would be with Tsunade and Jiraya, Narutos godparents/grandparents. Tsunade was the fifth pirate lord and was on the brink of retirement. Kakashi was now the next in line to be a pirate lord. Kakashi was one of the most famed Captains of all, the Master Commander; he earned this name by copying and perfecting every known tactic in sailing, sword fighting, and land to sea combat. Kakashi had also been told that when he gave up his position it would either fall to Naruto or Konohamaru, in the end both would become pirate lords. Iruka was already given a position as a fleet commander when they returned, but he requested that he be the one to make fleet commanders instead of being one.

Tsunade and Jiraya were two of the three famed legendary Captains. Tsunade, Jiraya, and, the ruler and creator of the Sound nation and traitor to Konoha, Orochimaru were fighting against the Sand and Mist Nation Armada; only four ships and its crew survived that day. Orochimarus Snake Charmer, Jiraya's Toad Stool, Tsunade's Slug Breath, and, the previous leader of the Mist nation, Hanzo's Salamander. Hanzo declared them the three legendary captains of the seven seas, because they fought and survived against the Tyrant of the Mists.

Naruto awoke from the lights he saw in the distance, he sat up and felt a hand across his chest. He looked down to his left to see a sleeping Hinata who was cuddled up next to him. She was in her usual undergarments and was smiling and giggling in her sleep.

"God she's beautiful" he thought. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.' All of a sudden she began to speak.

"No Naruto not here, someone might catch us." she mumbled, Naruto had a good idea what she was dreaming. He smiled gleefully and decided to mess with her for a bit. 'Naruto please, if father finds us were both literally dead.'

"But Hinata I want you so bad it's making me crazy." Naruto whispered with a snicker

"Naruto, I want you all over me, oh god take me now" Hinata breathed heavily, Naruto was about to say the final sentence that would send Hinata over the edge, when Hasha came bursting through the door like a little five year old. Hinata woke up with what looked like a disappointed look on her face; Naruto decided to make her fantasy come true later on.

"Mr. Uzumaki Konoha and the fire village is in sight; we made it sir." He said with excitement in his voice. Hinata and Naruto jumped out of bed and got dressed, they then proceeded outside to find a large city like village with lights blazing across the night sky. He could hear Celtic music and what sounded like screaming and cheering. There must have been a party going on or something.

Hinata looked through her telescope and not only saw a large party, but also Lord Hiashi Hyuga, as well as up to 30 armed soldiers from the branch family. She could see the expression on his face and it did not look to good. She motioned Neji to take a look and he turned white. Naruto burst in between them and took a look.

"Hey, who's the pissed off geezer?" he asked

"That 'geezer' is Lord Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan, and Hinatas father." Neji answered

"Why does he look so pissed off?"

"I-I-it's because I sent him a pigeon talking a-a-about you Na-Na-Naruto and this is his reply to my qu-question." Hinata answered

"And that would be?" Naruto asked

"If I could be your M-M-Mistress." she stuttered, both Neji and Naruto went wide eyed and both knew that Naruto was a dead man for sure.

Pein was sitting at his table looking over the reports his fleet commanders had given him. He glanced over at his Mistress Konan, who was asleep from another night of passionate love making (or at least as passionate as you could get being a heartless, bloodthirsty barbarian pirate) he then returned to the reports. He was only disappointed with one of them and that was the report Itachi had given him on the search for the 4ths son and the attack on the water village in the Mist nation. Not only had Itachi failed to locate and apprehend the target, but he had also left survivors, one of them being the Master Commander. Luckily, pains stealth ship Sweet Grass, under the command of Captain Zetsu, was able to identify not one, not two, but three targets on one single solitary ship. Those targets being Naruto Uzumaki son of the 4th pirate lord Minato Namikaze, his old rival and enemy, Hinata Hyuga daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and Heiress to the Hyuga clan, and one of the children of the sand, Gaara. Pein decided to go after them himself; however he would need someone as backup. He concluded that he would give Itachi another chance at getting the targets or at least getting them to come out of their hiding spots. He felt queasy and decide to hit the sack for the rest of the night, when he noticed the rapier held up by two hooks on its side, it's hilt was golden and the tang was nearly the same weight as the light steel blade. The scabbard was decorated with yellow and orange string wrapped around it, that sword had been hanging there for 11 years and he planned on returning it to Minato's son when he thought the time was right.

Naruto and Hinata followed behind Neji who was at the lead of the large crew that was disembarking the Hyugas Pride. To his amazement Naruto couldn't spot Lord pissy pants, instead he saw a woman with blackish brown hair, about to her neck, her eyes were brown and she was in a black kimono and had a white shirt under it. She was with 10 armed guards and two old men. Hinata and Naruto both let out sigh of relief. The women stepped towards Naruto and bowed, but it was not directed at him or Hinata, but at Kakashi who was right behind Naruto.

"Welcome Captain Hatake, it's been far too long." She said, everyone except Zabuza, Iruka, Guy, and Anko gasped in surprise. The women then bowed to Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Genma, and Hayate. 'You five must be the masterminds behind the capture of our small Hyuga fleet; it's an honour to meet you all.' They bowed in thanks for her compliment. The women did not however bow to Hinata, which surprised Naruto. 'Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Gaara, Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Hyuga, Commander Umino and Captain Hatake please come with me; Lady Tsunade and Lord Hyuga wish to speak with you all.'

"What about us?" Kiba shouted

"Housing and furnishing has already been arranged for all of the newcomers, please follow Mr. Huja and Mr. Gengka for your information." The woman answered, and everyone from the freighter followed the two old men and the crew went to their homes. 'By the way my name is Shizune for those of you who don't know and I am the fifths personal assistant' Shizune said to the small group she was leading. They arrived at a large building that had the Konoha symbol on the front of the building. They entered the lord's office and saw a man who had long white hair about the length of a anaconda, he wore a red vest over top a white long sleeved shirt. Hung up was his Captains coat that was red and grey and had several things that looked like medals on it. His hat had a feather sticking from the top and it had diameter of at least 3-2ft. Another person there was a young light blond haired woman with large breasts. She was wearing a green robe over top of a grey tank top and had several earrings on her left ear. The last person in the room was Lord Hiashi Hyuga, who was wearing a grey kimono and an angry face. His eyes were lavender like Hinatas and Nejis. They entered the room and then Shizune backed out and closed the door behind them.

"Well now, let's start with Captain Hyugas request to pursue the Akatsuki." Said the fifth lord

Temari and Shikamaru were walking down town for a restaurant that wasn't smelly and uncivilized. They eventually ended up going to a bar and got wasted. Shikamaru was a light drunk and didn't take much for him to go unconscious; Temari on the other hand was a heavy drinker and very "inappropriate" when she was drunk especially when she's with Shikamaru.

"Come on*hic* Shika lets make lo*hic*." Temari slurred. Shikamaru simply continued sleeping and Temari gave a loud childish huff. 'You're no fun Shika baby.' She began to think about Gaara and how things would turn out in the end. She didn't blame him for hating them, but she just wished she could make amends before they go to fight the Akatsuki. She then grabbed Shikamaru and placed his head up against her chest and let him use her breasts as pillows.

"Well now that we have decided to chase the Akatsuki, let us now move on to the issue of Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto." Tsunade yawned. 'Well Gaara, since Chiyo joined Konoha we have set up a clan for the sand nation people ,and since she's dead and her successor is now an Akatsuki fleet commander, Kankuro and Temari have requested you take over the clan and as such you shall receive its flagship the Desserts Sand and you will aid Naruto in pursuing the Akatsuki. Sasuke, as the only Uchiha in Konoha you also take on the duties and its flag ship the Avenger. Now as for Naruto, what I'm about to say may be difficult to take in all at once but, it's time you learned who you are Naruto.' She sighed, 'When you were born we were near the beginning of a full fledged war with the Akatsuki. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was killed during child birth due to her lack of stamina and strength from a fight she had just been in. Your father at the time was fighting the Akatsuki leader Pein, he was your father's oldest rival and friend, in the end Pein won and the Akatsuki had killed not only the 3rd pirate lord, but the 4th, your father, as well. That is why we had you taken from this country and hid you in the Mist Nation, with Captain Hatake and Commander Umino looking after you. Pein wanted to finish off Minatos family, but when you disappeared he began searching for you, and now that he has found you, he has made you one of his top priorities.' She took a breath, and looked at Naruto who had already gone through the various emotions and was now had a look of anger and confidence in him, she smiled. 'Since you're the 4ths son, you automatically inherit the right of being pirate lord when you are ready, as he left in his will. You also receive his ship and privileges to purchase weapons and hire mercenaries as crew members. His ship is called the Nine Tails, and one of our fastest and strongest ships, use it well Captain Uzumaki.'

Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata, this of course upset Hiashi extremely. 'Now we must move on to the Hyuga matter, Lord Hiashi.'

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I would like to announce that Hinata Hyuga is no longer Captain of the Hyugas Pride." He scorned, Hinata went white and began to sob, as Naruto comforted her. 'As law states in the pirate code, she must stand down her position as a Captain... to become a Mistress to Captain Uzumaki.' Hinata looked up and saw her father smile; she ran over to her father and hugged him. 'This fuzzy moment doesn't leave the room UNDERSTAND!' he yelled at everyone else, who intern nodded. 'Naruto I expect you to treat her well and take care of her.'

"You have nothing to worry about Lord Hyuga, but who will command the Hyuga fleet?" he asked

"Hanabi, Hinatas younger sister, is ready to take command of the fleet." He answered; Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked up at her father.

"Um father can I request for several of my old crew men and bodyguards to join Narutos crew?"

"I don't see why not." He laughed

"Alright then; Kakashi you will take command of your old ship the White Fang and join Naruto as well, now could everyone except Jiraya, Naruto and Hinata please leave the room." Tsunade ordered. They left the room and then Tsunade got up and walked towards Naruto and began hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. 'Oh my little grandson I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again, Mwuah, Mwuah, Mwuah.' Naruto felt like he was being crushed.

"For god sakes women let him breathe" Jiraya screamed

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy; my little grandson has not only returned, but he's already got himself a mistress." Tsunade squealed, Naruto tried to breathe while Hinata blushed.

"By god kid you have grown since I last saw you." Jiraya commented, 'and I must say you are quite the player, to have gotten a girl that fine in less than month, that takes skill; looks like you inherited the Namikaze looks, brains and strength.' Just then a fist came and hit Jiraya right in the kisser, he tumbled on the ground and got up. 'What the hell was that for you old witch!'

"Being an old pervert, that's why." Tsunade growled

"Well that's enough excitement for one night" Jiraya sighed, 'here Naruto, that's the key to yours and Hinatas house, tomorrow we visit your ship and select your crew.' They opened the door and proceeded out the only one standing there was Gaara.

"Lady Tsunade, I wish to remain on Narutos ship and be his first or second mate, if that's alright." Gaara muttered

"Come on Gaara, Matsuri, would love to be a Mistress, and I know Sasuke is asking the pink haired bitch." Naruto whined

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelped

"Ok, Ok, still she would love it."

"I know, but there's a complication" Gaara went red

"What is it Gaara?" Hinata asked

"Matsuri's pr-pr-pregnant you guys." He stuttered


	9. Chapter 8

Ninjas of the seven seas

Ch.8-The Night is Young

"Oh my god Gaara I'm so happy for you" Hinata squealed. 'Just think Naruto that'll be you and me some day.'

"Yeeeaaaahhh great." Naruto lied

"Why do you sound so glum?" she asked, 'Don't you want me to bear your children?'

"Well... yeah, just not yet that's all." Naruto replied

"Hello... we are talking about me here and the problem that involves me and Matsuri" Gaara growled. 'What am I supposed to do, I can't take her with me, and there isn't enough time to marry her before we leave. I'm so screwed.'

"Can't you just marry her when you get back?" Jiraya asked

"No; there's a good chance I might not make it back, and besides I wanna help Naruto and Hinata out on their ship, not on some other ship."

"Tsunade I have an idea, why don't you have his brother or sister command the ship and you or Jiraya can marry them both tomorrow evening." Hinata suggested

"Good idea, I'll prepare a small party and ceremony for close friends and family only." Tsunade said. Naruto was still trying to take it all in, his Father was the 4th pirate lord, his grandparents were legendary and his best friend was going to be a dad soon. This was just a bit much for him, but he could take it and tomorrow he would select a new crew for his ship and go to Gaaras wedding.

Gaara was walking through the door of his new house; it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, basement and a large backyard. Matsuri was lying on the bed in their room and she was reading a book about sea creatures and sea legends. She looked up at him and smiled, he couldn't wait to tell her everything. He laid down beside her and began telling her about his eventful evening.

"WHAT!" Matsuri screamed, 'We're getting married tomorrow! Are you insane, we don't even have a cake and outfits, let alone a church, minister, and witnesses.'

"Don't worry Hinata and Tsunade have it all planned out for us; all we have to do is get some clothes, make our vows and invite some people." Gaara calmed her down.

"Oh Gaara I'm so happy, and I'm so sorry you can't be a captain just because of me." Matsuri whined

"It's okay; I didn't want to be a captain anyway." Gaara smiled. 'You get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow and you're carrying our kid.' Gaara rubbed her tummy and kissed her as she went to sleep. He was going to finish some old business he had to attend to with his siblings before the night was out.

Naruto unlocked the door and was awe struck by the enormous house that now belonged to him and Hinata. The house had paintings and flowers on top of oak tables. There was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the main entrance. The House had five rooms, 4 bathrooms, a basement with a wine bar and small fencing ring, a large kitchen, dining room, and a large living room filled with shelves of books, china vases, and soft chairs to sit and talk on. The walls were painted red and white and had three floors (Basement, Main, Bedrooms).

Naruto couldn't believe it he was living in his equivalent to a mansion. Hinata had said her home was an estate on the far ridge of the fire village, but this house was almost as big as her house that she lived in. Naruto picked up Hinata like a bride, while Kyuubi jumped on his shoulder, and carried her up to the master bedroom. He kissed her and then let her sleep; he had to see Kakashi, Iruka and the guys before the night was done.

Tsunade and Jiraya were headed to the bar/restaurant with Iruka and Kakashi to talk about Naruto and Kakashis position as the Pirate lord. Kakashi was next in line and Tsunade was a few weeks from retiring; she needed to talk to them mostly about Naruto. Naruto was in a bad position; he's being hunted by the Akatsuki and is now preparing to fight them head on. If Pein was to defeat Naruto then they would have no chance at restoring the famous Namikaze family. The Namikazes were the best pirates for generations and their physical and mental capabilities are a blood trait, not just luck. They had superior reflexes, superb strength and adrenaline, as well as expert marksman ship and inhumane melee skills. They were the guardians of Konoha, as were the Uchihas; but like the Uchihas, they were nearly completely wiped out during the attack from the Akatsuki 11 years ago. Naruto had been 7 at the time, but due to a concussion and being trapped in a fire for nearly an hour caused him some minor amnesia when he woke up in the water village. Tsunade decided to make Kakashi and his small fleet go with Naruto in two days. Naruto was going to need all the protection and help he could get.

Shikamaru was now helping Kankuro carry Temari back home. He was still having effects from his hangover, and it felt like a cannonball had been through his head.

"God this is a drag" he thought 'Next time, were just gonna go have dinner, go back to my place, sit by the fire with a book and then go to bed, none of this shit, were I have to carry my unconscious fiancé around in public, and with her brother.'

"Hmm Shika*hic* baby when we get back*hic* could you make me*hic* some hot tea" Temari slurred

"Yeah sure, but from now on we only get drunk when we're with other people alright." Shikamaru scowled

"Sure thing*hic* sexy, now come*hic* here and give me*hic* some sugar" she said as she reached to kiss him when Kankuro cut her short.

"Temari for the love of god would you please show some restraint, I don't want to hear you and the smartass making out right beside me." Kankuro snapped

"Yur such a mean*hic* baby bwothew you know that" Temari whimpered like a baby.

"You two certainly are the brother and sister I remember." Gaara mused; Temari stood up and turned around to see the red headed boy, walking towards them.

"Hey*hic* Gaara how's my long*hic* lost brother doing*hic* still pissed at me and Kankuro*hic* for saving your life?" Temari said

"No!" Gaara walked towards both of them and hugged them as he cried.

"Hey Gaara*hic* wash wrong?" Temari was confused, even as a child Gaara had never really hugged or cried to anyone except for their mom.

"Gaara are you okay; you're starting to scare me." Kankuro whimpered

"Thank you; I know you didn't have to save me, and you didn't have to throw your lives away, so thank you for saving me." Gaara cried. Temari smiled and hugged him and so did Kankuro.

"Maybe we can make amends." Temari thought.

Naruto was wandering around trying to find somebody, anybody he knew and could hang out with. All he saw were unfamiliar faces.

"Greetings youthful second mate it is good to see you again." Naruto turned around to see a boy in a green shirt, brown pants and wore a red sash across his waist. He had a bowl style hairdo and had large bushy eyebrows. Naruto recognized this boy from when they had held the negotiations on the ship. 'My name is Rock Lee and to whom do I owe the pleasure second mate?'

"Naruto Uzumaki, and as of tomorrow, its captain of the ship: Nine Tails." Naruto greeted

"Yosh that is amazing, listen I heard a rumour that you enjoy ramen, may I treat you to some as celebratory reward." Lee requested

"Sure why not, but I have to be back at the house soon as I can or Hinata will get worried." Naruto said concerned

"I understand; this shall be a quick and social celebration." Lee added. They proceeded to a small shack like restaurant.

"Naruto this is Chef Ichiraku and he owns the ramen shop, he currently the best in all of Konoha." Lee introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Naruto; order any ramen you like and well cook it." Ichiraku greeted

"Thanks, I'll just have couple regulars for now thanks." Naruto asked

"Sure thing." He walked to the fire place and began heating the noodles and broth in a small cauldron.

"So Naruto, what youthful crew members are you and Hinata going to select?" Lee asked

"I don- hey wait a minute, how'd you know Hinata going to be on my ship?"

"Neji told most of the fleet that him, Hinata, and some of the crew will be going with you to fight the Akatsuki, but I didn't think he meant that you be in command  
of a massive fleet." Lee replied

"Yeah, Hinata suggested some guys like Ibiki and Zabuza should join up with us." Naruto added

"Here you go two regulars and still more on the way." The chef said

"Thanks" they both said simultaneously. Naruto told Lee about everything that's happened up to the point where they met. They finished their ramen and then said goodbye. Naruto decided to head home and sleep with Hinata, the others could wait until tomorrow.

Sasuke was walking home with Sakura, half asleep, wrapped in his arms. He had asked her about an hour ago to be his Mistress and she had said yes. They were staying at Sasukes estate and he wanted make sure this night was a night they would remember. Tomorrow he would talk with the guys about how crew was going to work out and what their best form of strategy at hunting down the Akatsuki was. He let the thought slip away, because tonight he and Sakura celebrated the closest thing to marriage that they could have together.

He was sitting on bench in the small dango restaurant with his old friend, the Akatsuki Shark, they were just finishing their tea when they saw a black haired boy holding a pink haired girl in his arms walk just outside the restaurant. His friend snickered and he smiled

"Hn, So, foolish little brother, you finally came back home; too bad, because tomorrow night Konoha and the pirate lord will be destroyed by the power and might of our leader the God Pirate."


	10. Chapter 9

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch.9-Siege of Konoha pt1.

Gaara woke up to find his head on the floor and his legs in the bed. He also then, noticed his legs were being cuddled by Matsuri, who had taken up his half of the bed. He carefully inched his feet out of her grip, so as not to accidentally wake her or hurt her. Gaara pulled himself out and got dressed, he decided to wake Matsuri later, but he wanted to get back at her for kicking him out of the bed. There was a clock hanging just above their bed, and Gaara had noticed that it shakes when it rings. He placed a bucket of ice cold water on top of it and balanced it so that when the clock struck 10, which was in 15 min., it would fall on to her and soak her. He tiptoed out and got as much distance as he could so that he could hear the scream, but be far enough that she couldn't catch him until the wedding.

Hinata, Temari and Sakura were headed to Matsuri's when they heard a high pitch scream come from her house. They dashed towards her house and into her room to find her soaking wet.

Several minutes earlier...

"Hey Gaara." Naruto greeted

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Genma, Hayate, Kankuro." He greeted. 'Thanks for helping out with the wedding; it means a lot to me.'

"No prob. Gaara it's our pleasure." Genma smiled

"AHHHHHHH, WTF is this, JESUS CHRIST AHHHHHH." Screamed a distant voice

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke wondered

"It was Matsuri" Gaara snickered

Meanwhile...

"IM GONNA KILL THAT S.O.B" Matsuri screamed

"Now calm down Matsuri, today you and Gaara are getting married." Hinata calmed her down. 'Besides I don't think it's good for the baby.'

"You're right." She said, suddenly they heard a voice in the distance.

"That's what you get for stealing my spot on the bed." said the voice. Matsuri saw that she was on Gaaras side of the bed and also noticed a small puddle of spit on the floor. She blushed; last night she had attempted to cuddle him and she guessed she must have accidentally pushed him off the bed. She got up cleaned herself up and went shopping with the girls.

Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke had to go pick out different Tuxedos and get several speeches ready. Genma and Hayate had to get the church and reception ready with Kakashi and Iruka. Kankuro had business to attend to before the wedding started. They arrived at a small store and tried on various outfits. Gaara eventually found a white shirt with a red coat that had silver stripes across the arms and opening, black pants, black shoes with gold buckles attached to them, and a small light brown hat that had a pinkish red feather sticking out of the top it. Naruto decide to wear his Captains outfit, as did Sasuke. Sasukes Captains outfit had a blue shirt underneath a black trench coat that had red stripes across the opening and wrists, dark blue pants and black boots. His coat had a large white and black fan on the back of it as well. Satisfied with their outfits they headed to Tsunades office to discuss crew and fleet arrangements. The three of them met up with Rock Lee, Neji, and Left. Might Guy.

"Yosh, Naruto your Captains outfit is amazing, is it really that of the 4th pirate lords?" Lee asked

"Yup, everything except his missing sword and pistol are mine and Hinata got all of my mother's stuff to."

"A pleasure to meet three youthful faces, I remember you three from the negotiations." said Guy

"So Gaara, you ready for today?" Neji asked

"Ever since that day on the beach I've been sure about this."

"Good to hear" Neji said. They said goodbye and continued on to Tsunades office. They reached her office and found Jiraya, Tsunade, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Lord Hyuga present. They entered and began to discuss their ideas for crews and what their strategy for finding the Akatsuki was.

"So Gaara will be Narutos first mate, and Genma will be Sasukes." Jiraya said. 'Zukku will be on Kankuros ship while Nagi and Hasha will be on Sasukes. Naruto will have Hayate as second mate and helms man as well as Hinatas bodyguards in his crew. Temari will be on Kankuros ship, Tenten and Ino will be on Sasukes ship and Naruto will get Rock Lee. Ibiki will be with Naruto, Iruka will be Kakashis new first mate and Sakura will be Sasukes Mistress/helms woman, Kankuro will get Left. Baki in his fleet and Naruto will get Yugao Uzuki.'

"Who's that" Naruto asked

"She used to be my second mate back in the day, now she's yours; FYI she is very short of temper." Kakashi answered

"GULP"

"Right now that that's settled, what say we discuss our strategy?" Jiraya interrupted

Pein and Konan had just managed to sneak on to the shores of the fire village and were going to meet up with Itachi. Itachi had also mentioned that three other fleet commanders were within the area as well and they would all meet at the small hotel that served dangos, rum, and tea. The two of them proceeded to the hotel and found Captain Uchiha, Captain Hoshigaki, Captain Deidara; the bomber pirate, and Captain Sasori; the puppeteer pirate. This was excellent, Pein thought, not only could they eliminate their targets, but they could also probably take down Konoha. The plan had changed; Itachi had heard that all the targets were attending a wedding. Pein, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara would assault the church; meanwhile Sasori would lead the attack on the fire village with his puppet brigade.

The reason it was called the puppet brigade was because the hundred men that were in it were extremely obedient. They did anything he said without question or a second thought; they were almost like puppets, hence the name.

Konan would then lead the rest of the armada to the two surrounding villages; the Flame village and the Root village. Once those three villages fell the rest would surrender easily. Then the Akatsuki would only have to deal with Admiral Orochimaru.

"So, how are we going to deal with all the targets hmm?" Deidara asked

"The boy and his princess are mine, the rest you can disperse amongst yourselves." Pein ordered. With that they parted ways and began running various scenarios through their heads just to make sure they had it all pegged down and perfected, so as not to screw up.

It was near sunset and Gaara was just getting his outfit on. He was extremely nervous; not about the wedding, but what would happen after the wedding. Naruto came in and gave him a hand, he thanked him and they proceeded to the inside of the church. The church was white, had several crystal chandeliers, and had colourful stained glass pictures of Mary, Joseph and many other religious figures, behind the pedestal was a large monument of Jesus being crucified on the cross. Gaara proceeded in front of Naruto, his best man, Sasuke and Kankuro, his grooms' men. He then saw Kakashi in a tuxedo proceed to the pedestal. It was then that Gaara noticed that everyone, including himself, had their weapons with them. A woman came running in and went to Gaara.

"There has been a slight delay, they'll be another hour or so" the women told him, he nodded and told everyone else. Everyone then eased up a bit and went on chatting with each other. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara went and saw Zabuza who had a small 4 year old boy with long black hair sitting on his knee playing patty cake.

"Hey Zabuza whose the kid?" Sasuke asked

"This is my adopted son Haku, say hello Haku." Zabuza said

"Hewo mister raccoon man." Haku said, Gaara said nothing while Naruto and Sasuke tried holding back their laughter. All the girls, including Ino and Tenten thought it was cute. Haku then saw Kyuubi on Narutos shoulder.

"Kute doggy." Haku giggled, Kyuubi hid behind Naruto.

"C'mon Kyuubi be nice and go over there." Naruto ordered; Kyuubi shook his head. 'Okay fine but I'm not giving you any meat when we get on the ship.' Kyuubi growled and then jumped on to Hakus lap. Haku then began cuddling and squeezing Kyuubi. Then about 20 minutes later the woman came back and told Gaara they were coming. Everyone ran back to their places and waited patiently and then the music began to play. Gaara saw Matsuri walk down the aisle, she was in a beautiful red dress, had white shoes and red earrings. She had her hair in a small ponytail. He was awe struck and held back his bloody nose. Kakashi then proceeded with the service. Matsuri and Gaara stated their vows and then proceeded to finish the service.

"If anyone sees why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Kakashi stated. Just then a hole was blown in to the wall next to Gaara and four figures wearing Akatsuki cloaks emerged from the dust. A long blonde haired man tossing a bomb up and down emerged with a grin on his face.

"I object hmm." said the man. Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Gaara, Kakashi, Zabuza, Genma, Nagi, Zukku, Hasha, Hayate, Kankuro, Jiraya, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Ibiki, Asuma, Chouji, Inari, Tazuna, Lord Hyuga and about a dozen armed soldiers unsheathed and unholstered their weapons. The blonde haired man threw a bomb at Gaara and Matsuri; Gaara pushed them both out of the way.

"Hinata, you and the girls get the women and children out of here." Lord Hyuga ordered

"Yes father." She replied, just then the entire church shook and they saw a canon ball come and send Lord Hyuga and two of his body guards flying. They also heard screaming and large explosions.

"Father!" Hinata screamed. Temari and Sakura restrained her as they also aided with the children. Zabuza went to Hinata and gave Haku to her.

"Take care of him malady." Zabuza said

"Zabuza what..." Hinata was confused

"You be a good boy for Miss Uzumaki okay."

"Okay daddy." Haku answered.

"Hurry up well hold them off." He yelled at Hinata and girls. They nodded and ran for the boats. Zabuza caught his eyes on Kisame. 'So old friend, what brings you to my home?'

"Heh heh, you and that boy of yours actually." The blue skinned man answered as he lunged towards Zabuza with his giant sword. Zabuza countered by slicing his sword horizontally, pushing Kisames sword out of the way and then kicked Kisame in the gut. Kisame landed on his feet, but was winded. He regained his balance and charged again.

Itachi only had his eyes on the little black haired boy holding a cutlass. He unsheathed his short sword from behind him. He crouched as he and his brother began strafing in a circle like fashion keeping eye contact.

"Hn, foolish little brother, I thought after that nightmare me and my comrades caused you and the rest of Konoha, you would have stayed at the Water village." Itachi grinned. 'Oh no, wait I burned it to the ground, my bad.'

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke screamed as he charged Itachi, Itachi parried with his sword and they fenced for nearly five minutes uninterrupted. Itachi then ducked at an attempt to slash his neck and then moved his leg behind Sasuke and tripped him. Itachi raised his sword and tried to stab Sasuke. He was to slow, Sasuke rolled over and kick Itachis stationary sword and shattered it. Sasuke was about to finish off his brother when he felt something hit him in the back of the head, he went black after that.

Gaara raised his rifle and fired at the blond man. The man was quick; the man ducked behind some benches and tossed two bombs at Gaara. Gaara dodged, but he was sent several feet from the explosions. The man then unholstered a pistol and fired at Gaara. The bullet pierced Gaaras left shoulder; Gaara then fired again and managed to hit the man's left hand. Gaara unsheathed a small hidden knife and charged the blond haired man. The man dodged just in time and was able to counter by kicking Gaara in the face and then punching his gut. Gaara was losing, badly.

About 2 dozen Akatsuki pirates had just entered the church. Naruto was looking for the orange haired man. He knew that man from somewhere, he was cut short when an Akatsuki tried to stab him; Naruto dodged and twirled around the pirate and slashed the back of his neck with one sword and stab through his back with another. He then threw one sword at an Akatsuki who was about to kill the girl named Ino. It hit the pirate in the chest and pinned him against the wall. Naruto unholstered his pistol and shot another charging pirate in the head. Naruto was getting annoyed; Kakashi and the others were busy handling the pirates and he couldn't help them without getting in the way. Naruto heard a familiar squeak of fear to his left, he turned to see an orange haired man, his hair was spiky like Narutos and he had a large amount of piercings on his face. He had his arm wrapped around Hinatas neck he simply smiled at Naruto.

"So this is Minatos son, I expected more from a Namikaze." The man snickered as he pointed his pistol at Hinata

"Why you piece of-" Naruto was cut short

"Don't fight him Naruto he's the Akatsuki leader and the Devil pirate." Hinata screamed

"Shut up you." Pein ordered as he smacked her with the butt of his pistol.

"Let her go you fucker." Naruto ordered

"If you want her come and get her." He snickered, Pein cut a rope attached to a chandelier, grabbed the rope and he and Hinata were being pulled to the roof of the church. Naruto followed suit and was propelled to the roof, he landed on some wooden boards and followed Pein out of a small window and on to the roof. Pein was already in a stance ready to fight and Hinata was behind him and unconscious. 'Focus too much on her boy and you will lose.' Naruto snarled and charged the man.

Zabuza dodged just in time to see the bench he had been standing on shattered to bits. Kisame was ruthless; Zabuza had already been hit several times, he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He was more worried about Haku. Zabuza had seen the Devil pirate with Hinata in his clutches; he could only pray that his son was safe.

Sasori walked through the streets of the fire village as he saw his men cut the throats of Konoha pirates and massacre women and children, it was true art. A Konoha pirate tried to jump him, but he simply dodged and cut the man in half and felt the pirates' blood spilled all over him. Many more attempted to kill him, but they all ended up the same, dead. His first mate, who had once been the third Sand lord was walking beside him and giving him the situation of the invasion and at the same time killing everyone in his path. Sasori the saw two familiar faces, a man with red hair carrying a whip covered in blades and spikes and a long brown haired woman carrying two katanas walking towards him.

"Father, Mother; it's good to see you again." Sasori smiled as he unsheathed his rapier.

Naruto was still fencing with Pein and he was getting tired. Pein wasn't even breaking a sweat; Naruto attempted to slash the man from over head, but Pein was too quick and Narutos sword hit the top of the roof. Pein then smashed Narutos sword with one foot and kicked him in the face with another.

"I expected better, from someone with your stature." Pein mocked. 'Maybe after I kill you I'll take your Mistress and use her as a slave or a toy to please my men. Better yet she could be Konans little pet bitch.' Naruto was pissed he took his other sword and charged Pein; Pein simply countered and shot Narutos leg. Naruto screamed in pain, Pein laughed until a large fox came and jumped on him and bit him in the arm. Pein punched the fox in the face and pushed it off. The fox had three tails and was the size of large dog, Naruto smiled.

"Oh you've pissed off my buddy here pretty bad." Naruto grinned. 'Now you're gonna get it.'


	11. Chapter 10

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch-10 Siege of Konoha pt. 2

Deidara was getting tired of this game; he'd decided to finish off the red headed boy and move to a new opponent that he could blow pieces. Deidara threw three more bombs at the boy and drew his throwing axe and charged the boy. Gaara wasn't a close combat fighter, not to mention he wasn't fit to fight like that right now, but he had to try. Gaara blocked with his rifle, shifted it to the right fast enough so as to cause the blonde man to lose his axe, and then punched him in the face. Deidara fell to the ground and was in a daze, he snapped out of it to see the red headed boy standing over top of him with his pistol drawn and pointed at Deidara.

"Tell me Akatsuki, do you take pride in killing others?" Gaara asked as he clicked the pistol

"Of course; killing is an art hmm, but unlike my rival I believe that art..." Deidara answered as he secretly drew 2 tiny hidden bombs and stealthily lit them. 'IS A BANG!' He threw them at Gaaras face. Gaara screamed as his face began to burn, it wasn't on fire or burnt, it just felt like something was burning. He figured it must some sort of herb or powder bomb, his eyes stung and began to water like a waterfall. Deidara punched the boy right in the face and knocked him out cold. Deidara decided to retreat back to the ship while he still could; as much as he disliked it, he was in no position to fight another person; he was at his limit. He grabbed his axe and ran out through the hole he had made in the church.

Zabuza was exhausted; he couldn't keep this up any more. He was losing too much blood from the wounds; Kisame on the other hand was as fresh as a daisy. Zabuza had three choices continue to fight and die, simply dodge his attacks and hope that someone will come assist him, or he could retreat and possibly survive, if he made it to the ships. Of course Zabuza had no intention of dying, but also had no intention of abandoning his comrades in the thick of battle. He was just going to have to weed it out.

"Getting tired are we?" Kisame grinned

"Not at all; just a bit winded is all." He replied mockingly

"Really?" Kisame said. 'Looks like I'll have to double my efforts.'

"So, it looks like the rumours are true; you do have a nine tails accompanying you." said Pein. 'It's very rare to see a nine tails being tamed and mastered by a human. He might make a nice trophy too.' Pein launched at Naruto and Kyuubi, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto with his teeth and moved them out of the way. 'You can barely stand boy; what makes you think you, your fox, and that little princess of yours, are getting out alive?'

"The fact that I'm gonna kill you is more than enough of a reason to think we're getting out alive." Naruto replied; Naruto lifted his pistol and fired at Pein. Pein dodged and shot Narutos right arm. Pein then approached Naruto, Naruto tried to slash him, but Pein caught Narutos Left wrist and snapped it. Kyuubi charged and jumped on Pein, but was punched in the face and then the ribs, Kyuubi fell down and whimpered. Naruto screamed in pain, Pein placed a blade against Narutos throat and chuckled.

"Y'know I finally decided what I'm gonna do with your mistress when I kill you, I'm gonna make her Konans little bitch and have her as a toy for my crew." he chuckled

"Like hell I will!" said a voice. Pein turned around to see a fist come and hit him hard on the face. Pein stumbled and rolled off the edge of the roof; luckily he had had his sword in his hand and was able to stab it into the wall and hang there. Naruto got on top of Kyuubi and they both returned into the church with Hinata guiding them back down. They got to the bottom only to see many bodies and a few survivors.

Hayate was bandaging Gaara and helping him with his eyes, Genma was looking over Sasuke who was either dead or unconscious, they didn't know, Kakashi was placing a piece of his shirt around his head to cover his now missing left eye. Chouji was helping Shikamaru put on some cloth to hold broken arm, while Shikamaru had a smoke. Iruka was helping Kankuro bandage his slashed arm, Jiraya was treat slash wounds to his gut and ribs. Neji was cleaning his forehead from all the blood and cuts he had, Zukku was helping Nagi stay steady while he relocated Nagis dislocated leg. Hasha was dead, he had hole through his head, and he was lying next to all the lined up bodies. Naruto shed a small tear, for Hasha, they had gotten close over the last couple weeks and they also hung out with Genma and Hayate together and fenced and sparred as well. He turned his attention to Hinata who was over top of a man on his death bed, her father. Hinata began to sob, and Hiashi rubbed away her tears.

"Don't worry about me; you should be more focused on helping these people get to the ships safely." said Hiashi. 'Uzumaki, there is a large force headed this way, take my daughter and the rest of the survivors and get out of this nation. Look after her, she is the pride of the Hyuga clan and my little girl.' Naruto nodded

"What about you?" Naruto asked

"I have lived a full life, seen my daughter grow and become a woman; I have no regrets." Hiashi stated. 'Now go, I'll hold them off as long as I can. Hurry; go now.' Naruto hopped on Kyuubi and Hinata hopped on as well; them and the survivors, except Hiashi and 2 of his body guards, left the church and ran for the boats 'I thought I told you all to leave?'

"Sorry brother, but I'm your body guard, and with all due respect shove it." said Hizashi

"We are meant to protect you so let us do our job." said Uzanu

"Hm, very well." Hiashi gave in, and then a large number of Akatsuki came through the large hole in the church. Hiashi, Hizashi, and Uzanu raised their pistols and fired

Hinata looked back only once, and when she did a cannonball hit the bell tower and caused the tower to collapse on itself and destroy the front half of the church, she looked forward and cried on Narutos shoulder.

Zabuza was running for his life he had no choice but to run. Luckily, for the most part, Kisame had decided to follow him. Zabuza just had to make it to the nine tails and he would be fine. He came to small market district and saw hundreds of bodies; pirates, women and children were butchered across the road. He could mourn later, but right now he had a boat to catch.

Sasori was walking back to his life boat alone; his parents had been quite exceptional fighters, after all they beat his puppet brigade and his first mate. However, they were no match for him and now they rest in pieces. He got on the boat and began rowing back to his ship while whistling A Pirates Life for Me.

Naruto and the others had made it to the ships, each captain took his ship and whatever crew was available at the time and prepared to set sail and get the hell out of there. Hayate was about to untie the ropes when he saw Zabuza running towards them.

"Holy*cough* it's Zabuza." Hayate yelled. He waved and then noticed the blue haired man chasing him. 'Captain we have a problem.' Naruto took a look and saw what was happening

"Shit"

Zabuza was almost there he only had a few more steps to go before he was there. Kisame was only a few feet away from him, he ran and jumped for the ledge of the boat as Kisame swung his sword, it missed and Zabuza managed to grab the side with one hand. Hayate grabbed him and hoisted him up.

"Next time you won't be so lucky old friend" Kisame muttered

"Jesus H Christ that was too fucking close." Zabuza panted

"Daddy no cussing!" said a voice, Zabuza turned and saw the little boy leap at him and hug him; Zabuza did the same and cried.

"Oh thank god you're alright Haku; I thought I'd lost you." He sobbed in happiness.

"Ms. Haruno was real nice to me; why are you always calling her a stuck up bitch?" Haku asked, Zabuza chuckled

"Don't cuss Haku, It's not good for you." Said Zabuza, he stood up and walked over to Naruto. 'Crap Captain what happened to you, you look like a cripple.'

"The Devil Pirate happened" Naruto answered

"Are you serious, you fought him and lived, you're the first." added Shikamaru

"Well it's only because of Hinata and Kyuubi that I'm alive."Naruto stated. 'Well let's get going before more pirates show up.'

"Captain we have pr*cough*oblem." Hayate pointed out; Naruto looked and saw hundreds of Akatsuki ships surrounding the harbour.

"Not good." Naruto mumbled

"Captain I have an idea." said Shikamaru

Pein had returned to his ship and was greeted by Konan. He entered his quarters with her and they sat there.

"Pein what are your orders?" she asked, he just stared blankly for a moment.

"Destroy anything that tries to leave; I want those three pests' heads on a platter." Pein growled

"Very well my love." Konan exited the room. Pein looked to his right and saw the sword and the pistol.

"Next time I'll give them to you Naruto."

The plan was easy, signal all freighters and battle ships into a single cluster and charge a single point in the fleet and break through. The battleships will act as a shield around the freighters in the center of the cluster. After that they would have to find a place to settle and start anew, if possible. Naruto and Jiraya were at the head with Kakashi and Kankuro on their flank; the cluster of ships was shaped almost like a grain of rice. The cluster consisted of about 50-60 ships total; it wasn't going to be easy but they had to try. They let loose the sails and headed straight towards the enemy.

Naruto was sitting in a chair Hinata had gotten him; to his left standing beside him was Gaara, who was recovering from his loss of sight, and to his right at the helm was Hayate. Rock Lee, Neji, Tazuna, Inari, Chouji, Yugao, Asuma, Shino, and Kiba manned the canons and prepared for battle, while the rest waited steadily in case of boarding. The Akatsuki ships stayed still and silent as they approached, Naruto and Jiraya's ship were getting close, when hell was unleashed upon them; cannonballs were fired in all directions. Akatsuki ships burst into flame and Konoha ships exploded into powder and fragments of wood. Neji fired his cannon at ships mast, it fell and cut the ship in two. Zabuza rushed his son below deck as he saw three Hyuga soldiers get blown off the ship and ripped in half. Hayate steered the ship as best he could to avoid the oncoming shots. They just crossing the first layer of Akatsuki ships, suddenly hooks and ropes clamped on to the side of the ship and Akatsuki pirates began climbing aboard. Zabuza took out his sword and began hacking the pirates to bits, one pirate attempted to get him while his back was turned, luckily for him, Hayate had his back. Hayate tried steering the ship and fighting off the pirates; ducked and stabbed one in the heart and did a 180 and cut off the head of another. Naruto sat in his chair with Gaaras rifle like an old man hill billie, he shot anyone that charged, while Gaara and Hinata killed anyone that got close. Naruto would've preferred if Hinata had gone inside and stayed, but she refused him. Gaara had also refused to stay below and let his eyesight heal, but of course he wanted to fight. The ships continued moving forward, but the Akatsuki continued boarding all the ships. They couldn't keep going forever; too many people were tired from the fight in the fire village. Kyuubi was trying his best to fight the Akatsuki, but it was no use, then he got an idea. Kyuubi leaped off the ship and into the water.

"Kyuubi what the hell are you doing; get back here." Naruto screamed. Just then the water began to rise and a large figure, the size of a kraken, emerged from the sea. It was a fox with 3½ tails and it was mighty pissed off.

Pein saw the fox from his ship. The fox slashed his claws at a group of ships and shattered them all to bits. It waved its tails and caused a giant tsunami and gust of wind that obliterated 10 ships and sent 20 more either flying or under the giant wave. Pein was the only one who wasn't gasping in fear, after all he had fought that foxes father.

The Konoha fleet broke through the Akatsuki armada and sailed to the nearest abandoned island, with Kyuubi guarding them every step of the way. Naruto was amazed at the power Kyuubi had just at 3½ tails. Kyuubi returned aboard the ship, the size of a baby kitten went on Hinatas lap and went to sleep. Hinata and Gaara helped Naruto down the stairs and into his quarters. He looked back and saw his now permanent crew, fleet and family. Konoha had fallen, but it's defenders and liberators were still breathing.


	12. Chapter 11

Ninjas of the Seven Seas  
Ch.11-Capture

Hayate had been steering the ship for nearly two days without any sleep; it was killing him. They had been trying to find a small secluded island for weeks now, but still no luck. Hayate had his mind on other things though; like keeping this ship stable and that cute Yugao girl. He had had his mind on her for a while now. He let the thought slip away like the current and got back to his job as helms man.

Naruto awoke to nothing but pain, agony, a splitting headache and a sore groin. Although his injuries were still healing, that didn't stop him and Hinata from having some fun. He leaned over and heard a small snap and spike of pain. He only let out a quiet "OW" as he carefully removed his broken wrist from under Hinata and did whatever he could to keep himself from screaming in pain. He fidgeted and this unfortunately forced Hinata to roll over top of him. He was happy to have his hand back, but now her knee was sticking into his leg wound and that didn't help.  
Hinata began to wake up when she saw her Captain in extreme pain. That's when she noticed she was hurting him; she squeaked and jumped off him, but not without putting pressure on his wounded arm. Naruto let out a small groan of pain and sat up.

"Naruto I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you," Hinata apologized

"Don't worry...Uhn, I'll be fine, just not so rough next time okay. When you're feisty you sure can bring on the pain," Hinata hit him in the face with a pillow and started giggling. Naruto did what he could to defend himself and was able to leap on Hinata. "Pinned you down."

"No fair you jumped me."

"All's fair when you're about make love," Hinata blushed and they began to make out when they heard a small giggle. They looked and saw little Haku and Kyuubi spying on them. Naruto froze while Hinata just screamed like a banshee. Zabuza and Gaara came running through the door to find Hinata hiding behind Naruto and Naruto still frozen in place. Zabuza saw Haku and gave him a stern look. Haku realised then that he had done something bad and apologized to Hinata and Naruto. After they left Haku went next to Zabuza.

"Daddy, what were they doing when you came in?" Haku asked.

"They were...uh...do-ing some...thing that adults do when...they...want to have...babies," Zabuza was not ready for this talk and he didn't want it to continue. He changed the subject. "Anyways; you shouldn't have been spying on them in the first place young man. I thought I told you not to invade people's privacy?"

"Yeah but...Mr. Fox told me to come help wake up Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki so they could get back to running the ship."

"Mr. Fox told you," Gaara asked. Zabuza and Gaara looked at Kyuubi and both shrugged and left it at that. Ibiki was coming from below and had several others accompanying him. Hayate noticed one of them was the Uzuki girl.

"Um*cough**cough* excuse me," he asked. She turned with a surprised look on her face and pointed to herself. "Yes you*cough* would you like to learn how to steer a ship?" She smiled and ran up the stairs. Hayate told her the basics and she steered for about an hour, when Naruto on his crutches came out with Hinata helping him every step. Yugao let go of the helm and let Hayate take it back. Hinata saw this, and smiled in the corner of her mouth. Hinata wasn't a person who blabbed or spread rumours, but those who she thought needed to know would be told. Naruto limped over to Gaara and Zabuza, and they assessed the situation.

"We've got about three days left of supplies; a week if we ration it correctly," said Gaara. Naruto was not surprised. They had left with almost no supplies on board; to have survived this long was a miracle. Naruto was starting to lose hope of survival, but he had to try. He grabbed his telescope and had Hinata help him hold it up and saw a clump in the distance.

"Hayate, straight ahead 38*C west. Can you confirm?" Naruto asked. Hayate looked through his telescope and smiled.

"Aye, Captain its land in front of us, about a day's voyage." Everyone began to cheer. Hinata squealed in happiness and nearly broke one Narutos bones trying to hug him. "Shall I inform the other ships of our discovery?"

"Of course, tell them immediately," Naruto ordered. Hayate used a piece of glass he carried and signalled all the other ships of the discovery.

Admiral Orochimaru was sitting in his office enjoying a nice cup of tea. He was waiting for Commodore Kabuto Yakushi to report in about the latest updates on the Akatsuki, and his home Konoha. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," answered the admiral. Kabuto entered, he was wearing a purple coat that had various linens and decoratives on it, as well as several medals. He wore it over top of a grey shirt, and wore dark blue pants. He had one pistol on his left thigh and an extremely beautiful and well crafted sword on his right thigh. He wore brown boots and had a pair of glasses, but no hat. His hair was silver and had the smile of a Cheshire cat. "Ah, my old friend, what news do you bring from the front?"

"Good and bad my friend. Konoha has fallen, that's the good news, and the bad news is that Akatsuki have taken over Konoha."

"Oh dear; any survivors from Konoha?"

"Several dozen vessels escaped; including the Nine Tails."

"Curious; was it his son who was in command?"

"Yes, and he has an actual nine tails with him, and he has the Hyuga heiress as a Mistress," this caught Orochimarus ear.

"Really? Well we can't let them exploit such a creature now can we. I think it's time the nine tailed fox found a new owner. I want you to capture the girl and hold her for ransom. If he's like his father; he will come and rescue her, and I will take what now belongs to me," he chuckled

"Of course Admiral; it shall be done," with that Kabuto left for his ship and headed for the small island where he had last seen them.

Naruto was limping his way to the lifeboat, he and a small group of lifeboats from other ships would go and secure the island and see if there was anything of value or resourceful there. He was about to go on when he saw Neji geared up and Hinata in a white dress with a pistol in her stocking.

"Hinata I told you you're not coming," said Naruto

"And I told you unless you want to feel what you felt two nights ago, you'll let me come understood?"

"*gulp* Yes ma'am," said Naruto riddled with fear.

"Good," she smiled. She walked aboard the lifeboat and told little Haku to come sit on her lap. Zabuza was about to protest when she gave him that look (you know what look I mean). He stopped and went to Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Hayate, and Yugao.

"What did you do to my little cousin," Neji asked Naruto.

"Easy," Hayate interrupted. "She became a wife," everyone except Yugao laughed. She smacked Hayate upside the head and walked towards the life boat and sat beside Hinata.

"Nice one Romeo; you really won her over that time," Zabuza snickered.

"Screw you," Hayate replied. They all got on the boat and rowed towards the island. There they met up with Sasuke, Nagi, Genma, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Zukku, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraya. All those except for Temari and Tsunade were recovering from wounds still. They all began searching for whatever they could use or build from. Naruto had a gut feeling that this was the place they would be staying for the next little while. Gaara, Naruto, Genma, Hayate, and Sasuke came across a small clearing, just big enough for several houses and a market. Naruto made a large grin and was about to head back to the beach when he heard someone whistling.

"Well I didn't expect someone to find this island anytime soon," said a voice. They looked up and found an old man sitting in a tree. He was bald except for around the sides and his sideburns connected with his bushy grey beard and moustache. He was relatively thin and was wearing a torn up red pair of pants, which were now shorts, a worn out old brown shirt and he was throwing a knife into the side of the tree he was sitting on. "Names Arthur Gumble. My friends call me 'Gummy'."

"Nice to meet you Arthur," Naruto greeted

"Again, my friends call me Gummy," Naruto smiled. "So what brings Konoha folks, such as yourselves, to a place like this?"

"Konoha was recently taken over by the Akatsuki. We just barely escaped," Genma told the old man.

"And from the looks of it, you got quite the beating defending it," they all nodded. Gummy jumped down from the tree and walked towards them. "You must be Minatos son," he was addressing Naruto; Naruto nodded. Gummy hugged him and said; it's good to see at least one of the family members made it out alive. Everyone else from that clan was killed that day, including some friends of mine. Your father was a good friend; I wish he was here to see how much of a man you've become. Naruto looked at him confused. You may not remember me, but I met you on several occasions when you were a little child, and had the honour of being your personal body guard. He stopped hugging Naruto and looked around. That day, during the attack, I was with your father. He was killed when he was fighting with Pein. Pein took Minatos sword and pistol and hung them up as trophies. He let me live, because he knew you were alive somewhere; he wanted me to deliver a message to you. "When you are ready; I will return what is yours, and the fight for the seven seas will begin," that was his message. Naruto shed a small tear.

"Thank you; I needed to hear what happened to him," Naruto thanked him and shook his hand. Suddenly a small head popped out of the bush.

"Daddy, daddy; I found them," yelled little Haku. The rest of the landing party came through the bush and saw the small group of men. Hinata proceeded forward and saw the old man.

"Naruto; who is this man," Hinata asked.

"That man is Arthur 'Gummy' Gumble. The deadliest bodyguard in Konoha and Narutos old bodyguard," Jiraya answered. Zabuza went wide eyed and Hinatas mouth dropped.

"You mean the same Gummy that boarded and defeated an entire Akatsuki ship on his own," Hinata gapped.

"The very same," answered Gummy. Zabuza ran to him and shook his hand violently.

"It is an honour to meet the famous Cerberus Pirate," Zabuza complimented.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan," Gummy replied. They all got a good look of the area and decide this was the place to settle for the time being. Everyone didn't see this as a new beginning, but more like an expansion of Konoha territory. Everyone from the boats came ashore and began building a new village for the country of Konoha.

It was nightfall and Kabuto was in a life boat with Orochimarus personal bodyguard. They were coming to southern side of the island. They saw smoke and small flames through the forest and went to find a hiding got up and grabbed a bucket.

"My lady where are you going," Neji asked.

"To get some water from the stream near the rocks; its fresh water and we need some."

"Allow me to accompany you then."

"No, no, I'll be fine Neji; it's a little ways into the forest, and besides we're the only ones here."

"Very well, but be careful, and call if you need help," she nodded and walked into the dark forest. When she got there Kimimaro was already waiting behind a tree. The second she turned her back, he punched her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground unconscious. The other five emerged from the trees, tied and gagged her, and then ran for the boats.

"Sir, what about the ransom," Tayuya asked.  
"The Admiral wants to try some new experiments on her; when he's finished we'll give them the ransom. Besides in not like they'll know we did it; they'll just blame the Akatsuki and go get themselves killed over nothing; no biggie," Kabuto snickered. They arrived at the life boat and began rowing back to ship.

It had been almost an hour since Hinata had left. Naruto was worried; she wasn't the kind of person who kept people waiting, or took her time with something like this. Naruto got up.

"I'm gonna go look for her," he said

"Don't bother, she's not on the island anymore," said a voice. Everyone raised their swords and pistols in the direction of the voice. A figure with green hair and a white and black painted face emerged from the darkness. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, he wore black shoes and blue pants; everything else was covered by the cloak.

"Who are you, Akatsuki scum," Gummy asked.

"I am Captain Zetsu of the Sweet Grass. I know were Ms. Hyuga is and where she is being taken," everyone lowered their weapons and listened. "She has been captured by Admiral Orochimarus men. Their reason for doing so; I haven't the faintest, but they are headed for the Sound Nation."

"Why are you here," Sasuke asked.

"I was ordered to follow you and report back to Pein, but now I have an ultimatum for now. I will help you retrieve the Hyuga girl and never reveal this location to Pein. In return, you must eliminate the sound five, and kill Orochimaru or sabotage his fleet and personal ship."

"Why would you do this," Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru is a pain in the Akatsukis ass. He must be dealt with, if not then at least crippled. So do we have a deal," Everyone looked at Naruto; it was his call. He clasped the man's hand.

"Deal," the Akatsuki smirked.

"And don't worry; I abide by the pirate code, unlike my comrades," for some reason that didn't make Naruto feel any better about this.


	13. Chapter 12

Ninjas of the seven seas  
Ch-12 Experiments

Naruto was on the ship Sweet Grass with Sasuke, Gaara, Zabuza, Nagi and Neji. The Captain known as Zetsu, as well as 20 crew members were also aboard. They had been sailing for nearly day and they were getting close to the sound nation coast.

"Crewman," Zetsu addressed a man in a brown shirt and blue shorts.

"Aye, sir," he responded.

"Tie up the sails, we wait until dusk,"

"WHAT," Naruto screamed. "We can't wait that long. Hinata could be killed or worse."

"Listen, unless you want them spotting us in broad daylight, and therefore losing the element of surprise, I suggest you sit down and SHUT UP," Zetsu ordered! Naruto backed off and realised that Zetsu had a point, if they were spotted now, Hinata could end up being in even more danger or worse. "Alright when we hit dusk well continue till we hit night, then myself and our temporary allies will go ashore towards the dock here. He said as he pointed a map of the fortress that was the port of the Snake City. From there Captain Uzumaki, Mr. Momochi, Mr. Gurra, Mr. Garra and I will head to the brig and science centre.

"Science centre," Zabuza asked puzzled?

"Orochimaru has a thing for experimenting with new medicines, weapons, chemicals and many other things on animals and sometimes people,"

"You don't think..." Naruto growled.

"It may be the reason he didn't leave some form of ransom behind,"

"Ransom, why,"

"Because he wants your fox," everyone looked at each other.

"Please continue," Neji asked.

Hinata was opening her eyes and felt a sharp pain across her head. She tried to clasp her head and then realised she was chained to the wall. All her hands and feet were chained against the wall. She looked around and only saw a small ray of light shinning in front of her. She heard a small chuckle come from the darkness.

"So my dear, you're finally awake. I apologise for such rough behaviour, but my men are sadly very gruesome when it comes to things like this," said a man with a snake like appearance.

"Oh God your Orochimaru," Hinata yelped.

"Right you are my dear, and today you are going to be my guinea pig,"

"For what,"

"For this," He held up a syringe of clear almost metallic liquid. "This is my latest experiment, and hopefully today we shall some good results. If this works I'll be able to start selling it.

"What is that?"

"My good lady this is an aphrodisiac."

"A what?"

"An aphrodisiac. I make weapons, medicine, and other things such as this and when they are ready, I sell them to other countries and in the markets. How do you think I raised an entire nation in less than 15 years," Hinata trembled at the thought of having that liquid inside of her. "Unfortunately my last experiment died due to over climax, and severe adrenaline rush to the heart, but I think I worked out all the kinks. Orochimaru stabbed the syringe into Hinatas arm and injected half of the liquid into her. Hinata hung there for several seconds and then suddenly she began to fidget as she felt as a gigantic rush of sensation hit her and she began to breathe harder. She finally felt a surge of pleasure hit her womanhood, and then she screamed as loud as she could from the pleasure. She slumped there and nearly fell unconscious. Oh my Kabuto it seems she went at least three times in a row. My, my; what a little slut. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Indeed Admiral; shall we inject some more," Kabuto asked?

"Of course, but this time we'll give her three quarters of a full syringe," He sucked up some more of the clear metallic liquid from a small glass bottle he had. "Now my dear, you are going to be doing this until either I get my results, or until you die. Either way I make some form of progress; I don't care what happens to you. He chuckled and inserted three quarters of the syringe into her body.

Naruto, Zabuza, Nagi and Zetsu were being transported towards the docks in a row boat under the cover of the fog and night. Zetsu raised a hand and the sailor stopped rowing. Zetsu took out a large black bow and drew two arrows with his other hand. He pulled back both arrows exceptionally far back and let them go. They flew into the fog, and Naruto then heard two grunts followed by a thump on a wood floor and splash into the water. Zetsu signalled the fog to move forward. From the fog came a second row boat that had Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Zetsu's first mate and two armed pirates. They rowed into the area where the two arrows had been shot, and Naruto heard running across a wood floor.

"How did you do that," Zabuza asked?

"A skill I was always good at, plus I have a sort of sixth sense," Gaara and Zabuza looked at each other and left it at that. They moved towards the dock and got onto it. Gaara ran by and noticed a sound soldier with an arrow in his forehead. They came to a wooden door. Zetsu went forward and examined it. He then took out a small nail and put in the lock; he also took out a sewing needle and picked the lock. After he opened the door he drew his bow and three arrows and fired them towards the left of them. Two thumps and a splash followed suit. They entered the building and found cells with bones and carcasses in them. One of the cells had a skeleton that had been carving something on the wall. It was too distorted to read. They went down the hall and up a flight of stairs. They found themselves in a dark hallway covered with spider webs and statues. They walked forward when they all heard a loud scream come from the darkness.

"What was that," Nagi asked?

"I have a pretty good idea, c'mon lets go," Naruto ordered

Orochimaru had just injected a full syringe into the Hyuga girl and he was quite pleased with the results. The girl was still alive after nearly 6 climaxes at once, and was still just barely conscious.

"So Kabuto, do you think it's ready for the public," he asked

"Yes sir, I do believe it is ready, but what should we do with her?"

"We'll keep her here and perform more experiments on her. Besides I had no intention of returning her in the first place," he chuckled. "Well I will bid you goodnight Commodore.

"And I bid you goodnight," Kabuto left the room and returned to his quarters in the barracks. Orochimaru was about to leave when he saw the doorway into the room open. In the shadows he watched a boy that looked similar to Minato, Zabuza, a child of the sand, a water soldier and to his amazement Zetsu. He watched as they unchained the girl and tried to get a response from her.

"Hinata, are you alright, are you hurt," Naruto asked?

"My lady, please say something," Zabuza begged.

"Na...ru..to," Hinata said as she fell into unconsciousness.

"What happened to her," Nagi asked? Zetsu went towards her wiped his right index finger on her forehead, sniffed it, then repeated on her arm and sniffed again.

"It was an aphrodisiac, high dosage," Naruto eyes looked in shock. "She'll be fine, just might be a bit tired for a week or so.

"On the contrary," said a voice from the darkness. Zetsu unsheathed his short sword and grabbed a throwing knife from under his cloak. "This girl will be like this for quite some time, seeing as how she will be my New Guinea pig.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you," Naruto growled.

"Not with those wounds you won't. You may be his son, but you don't stand a chance against a legendary captain and an ex-Akatsuki," Naruto gawked at Orochimarus last few words.

'This man was an Akatsuki' he thought. Before Naruto could react Orochimaru drew his broadsword and charged the group of pirates. Zetsu halted him immediately.

"So old friend, working with little children now," Orochimaru snickered?

"This is just a temporary friendship; after today, we will resume as enemies,"

"Good to hear; I was afraid you had gotten soft,"

"Far from it," Zetsu threw his knife at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged and countered with a charge and a slash from his sword. Zetsu blocked it and parried. He was able to cut a part of Orochimarus arm, noting fatal though. Zetsu charged and ducked at an attempt on his head, and kicked Orochimarus stomach upwards and then punched him in the face. Orochimaru fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Well Zetsu, still a skilful as ever, but I'm afraid it's not that easy," Orochimaru snapped his fingers and dozens of torches were set ablaze, and revealed an army of sound soldiers and marines. Zetsu drew his bow and two arrows, Zabuza unsheathed his giant sword, Gaara raised his rifle, Nagi placed Hinata on his back and Naruto drew both his sword and pistol. "There is no escape old friend; we will chase you to the ends of the earth and beyond.

"You may find that difficult with no ships to chase us with,"

"What," suddenly there was a loud explosion, then another and another? Zetsu took this distraction and killed the two men in front of the door. He opened the door and covered Zabuza and Nagi while they exited the room. Then Gaara, Naruto and finally him, but not without receiving a bullet wound to the shin. He fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. Naruto and Gaara ran back and picked him up onto their shoulders.

"What are you doing, get out of here," Zetsu ordered.

"Sorry Captain, but Konoha pirates never leave a man behind," Naruto grinned. Zetsu grunted in annoyance and used the assistance to run as fast as he could. They got to the row boats and began rowing away as they saw a beautiful spectacle of fire, powder and wood being flung into air and torn to pieces. Orochimaru came out of the facility and saw two row boats heading into the fog and as he looked closer he saw a gesture come from Zetsu and the blonde haired boy. The flipped him off and Zetsu fired and arrow that ended up getting stuck in Orochimarus leg. He cursed them as they disappeared into the fog.

Zetsu was about to head back to his ship when he felt a small hand tug his cloak. He looked down and saw a small black haired boy about 4 years old. He had flower hat and a beautiful dagger with him.

"Thank you for saving Mrs. Uzumaki," the boy said and he handed him the dagger and the flower crown. Zetsu placed the crown on his head and placed the dagger on his belt.

"You helped save a member of Konoha when you could have told Pein where we are and he would have found us and destroyed us," Tsunade extended her hand and shook Zetsu's.

"I hope you realise that we are now enemies again,"

"Yes, but we owe this much for helping us," Zetsu smirked and went back to his ship. When he was aboard and looked at the crown the boy had given him.

"Boys what would you say if I decided to retire myself, the crew and the ship from the Akatsuki early," His men stared at him, except his first mate.

"Sir, that would be mighty fine actually," the first mate smiled. Zetsu turned around and looked at the island that inhabited over thousand pirates and smiled as well.


End file.
